Once A Leader, Always A Leader
by ElvinaPotter
Summary: Narnia Xover. Something stirs in the air. He felt the calling, he felt the need to rise and do things right. But it is not the Wizarding World that needs him. Another world needed him. What puzzles him is the presence of Draco Malfoy and what connection he have with that world!
1. Important Notice

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!**

**Title :** Once a leader, Always a leader.

**Summary :** Something stirs in the air. He felt the calling, he felt the need to rise and do things right. But it is not the Wizarding World that needs him. A new world needed him. But what does Draco Malfoy have to do with all this?

The story was co-created and co-write between me and yAoI-tEnShI1412, up until chapter five, and has officially been taken over by myself, due to complications between me and my co-author.

This story was originally called Fight For Freedom. You may still find this story under said title in yAoI-tEnShI1412 profile. It was by her request that this story once created to be posted under her account, BUT we also agreed that should any complications or disagreement arise, I would have my right to take over the story henceforth. (Since I did most of the work anyway *cough—creating chapters—cough*)

Tenshi and I had a little (If not major) disagreement. So by our dear friend's suggestion, we decided to do things separately. From chapter six onwards, the story would purely be my version alone. Should Tenshi decided to update her version; it would be posted on her account.

The reason I change the title and summary was because there might be a possibility that the subplot would change the course of the story but the main idea would still be the same. Second, I want it to be separate with Tenshi's title so it can be easy distinguee between the two.

I hope this clears up the confusion between the exact same first five chapters. Should you still have any questions, feel free to PM me for explanations.

- Elvina P.


	2. Chapter 1

**Title : Once A Leader, Always A Leader.**

**Summary : Something stirs in the air. He felt the calling, he felt the need to rise and do things right. But it is not the Wizarding World that needs him. A new world needed him. But what does Draco Malfoy have to do with all this?**

**Disclaimer : I Don't own the stories, Harry Potter or Narnia or any of the characters. Just the creativity and the plots belong to me. The stories belong to J. and C. respectively. **

* * *

**CHAPTER1**

Harry groaned as he layed down on his bed. He has had a tremendous headache since this afternoon. Plus this summer has been one of the hottest summers ever recorded. Doing gardening the whole day, and painting the fence under such hot blazing sun is NOT healthy at all.

"Bloody hell!",cursed Harry, "Why in the seventh layers of hell did I have to do all the chores? Why can't Dudley do it? It will be good for him." Harry said to no one in particular. He sighed as he got no answer. He made his way into the house and up to his room.

As Harry flopped on to his bed, he thought of a way to escape.

_God! How I hate this summer_, thought Harry. _Why must I come back here year after year? Just being here for two weeks and I'm already going insane_.

Harry continues to stare at the ceiling as he muses to himself _I bet Ron and Hermione are having a splendid time with their parents right now. They haven't seen their parents for a while. So I bet they have a lot catching up to do. I just wish I have someone to come home to, or someone to love and love me for me, at least._

Harry turned his head slightly to the side, he noticed the Daily Prophet that was mailed to him. It confirmed the pitiful state of the Wizarding World and what tribute that the idiot Fudge has done. Honestly, in Harry's opinion, they should print out something more worth reading... like 'World's Affairs' or 'The Second War'. But no, it just had to be about something rubbish. And somewhere in the middle of it, gossip about The Boy Who

Harry suddenly threw a small ball at the ceiling in frustration. He got up from his bed and paced around his room. "Oh fuck it all to hell!" hissed Harry in anger, his eyes blazing emerald with raw emotion. "Why can't the bloody world get a goddamn clue and leave me alone! It's not like I asked to be famous, or the one to beat Voldie. Why can't they just let me live peacefully?!"

The window shook with a force so strong it started cracking a little. Hedwig flew over near Harry to get Harry's attention. But Harry paid no mind, too absorb with his thoughts to notice what was happening around him. Hedwig screech loudly, Harry tilted his head aside to look at her. The shaking stopped.

"I need to get out of here, Hedwig," whispered Harry. "Screw Dumbledore's protection. I need to get away for a while. I... I need to breathe. I need some space," Harry stopped short and took a deep breath. "But I need to go to Gringotts first, I need money. And maybe they'll have records of assets that my family owns."

Harry slumped tiredly onto his bed. Thinking of the best way to escape the Dursley's House.

_No worries_, thought Harry_, I'll just leave before dawn and head to Gringotts before anyone realizes I'm missing. I just hope it's not Moody doing the guarding._

* * *

"Oh shit!!" Draco Malfoy paled after closing his bedroom door. He leaned against the door, shaking uncontrollably.

_I need to get out here fast! Where's my wand?_ Thought Draco as he searched through his robe pockets.

"Oh my… it's not here…"

_I can't believe it… where is it?! Where is it??_ Looking for his wand after throwing it somewhere in the bedroom out of anger. He searched under the bed, behind the drawer, under the couch, under the dressing table and even under the bookcase but his efforts were in vain (pun intended). After a while, Draco nearly give up. When his eyes traveled towards the ceiling, he spotted it.

"AHA! Found it…" the wand was on top of his wardrobe. Draco must now tiptoe to reach it. Now with his wand in hand, he begins to packs his belongings into his trunk. He needs to get out from here. While the things were packing themselves, Draco sits on the couch thinking about what had happened that cause this.

**Flashback**

_They were sitting in the drawing room after dinner. Father wanted to discuss something with him. After his 5th year, father was sentenced to Azkaban for being a Death Eater. They released him before the summer holiday. The reason for this was that it was a misunderstanding from the Ministry part. 'Yeah right… father must have bribed them…again' mused Draco._

_After taking a sip of wine, Draco asked with a cool mask, "Well father, what is it that you must discuss with me?"_

"_Draco," said Lucius, "I have news from our Lord…"_

"_Your Lord, father. Not mine." Draco interrupts._

"_Soon he will be,"_

_Draco was stunned into silence, but quickly hid it under his cold mask. "Soon father? You know my opinion in serving that mad man. Why must you be so persistence about this?"_

"_The dark lord," said Lucius, ignoring his son. "Has finally demand that you be marked and _serve _him appropriately."_

_Draco's eyes flash, "Never!" his voice full of venom. "I told you before I will never serve that bastard. And I won't start now. I rather serve someone far more worthier than that psychopath."_

"_And who would that be?" asked Lucius coolly, his eyebrow raised. "Dumbledore?"_

_Draco's jaw clenched. Who does is father take him for? An idiot? There are others who are loyal to somebody else that isn't Dumbledore. "Anyone father. So long that it is not Lord Voldermort."_

_Lucius' expression darkened as his fist clenched tunring his knuckles white. "So you will not consider this then?" hissed Lucius._

"_No. There is nothing to be considered. I would rather be disowned than to be…"_

_Lucius rose from his chair so suddenly that it toppled over. "I will not hear you finish that sentence," Lucius spat. "If you'd rather live among those commoners and mudbloods, so it will be. You are now not welcomed in this house. As long you are not back to your senses or serve a worthy master, you are not welcome back to this family."_

_Draco rose from his chair, and he calmly said to his father. "Very well, father. I shall take my leave come daylight. And as long you let yourself be involved with this dark lord, I too won't wish to be involved with such family." Draco makes his way out of the room. But at the door, he stopped short and said, "I find this situation hilarious. I thought a Malfoy answers to no one or serve none." With that, he left the room._

**End Flashback.**

Draco sighed. Now he has a problem. He has no idea where to go. Going to the Leaky Cauldron will be safe for a day or two, but then he needs to find somewhere else to stay for the summer. Yeah, he's got plenty of money, having just withdrew from his family vault this morning, but to be spending it unnecessarily will cause his money to run out sooner or later.

"Oh hell!" cursed Draco. "I'll think about it after I get a goodnight sleep."

Early next morning, before the sun is high up in the sky or the world wakes, Both Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter leave their houses.

-TBC-

* * *

**A/N : Remember guys… Chapter 1 until chapter 5 is exactly the same with Fight For Freedom. Just chapter 6 henceforth is my solo version. **

**Elvina P. **


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER2**

Harry, all packed up and ready to go, woke up before the Dursley's did that morning. He really wanted to leave, but he couldn't apparate yet. He figured he'd either leave by Knight Bus or by broom. 'I might get lost on my way to Diagon Alley if I took my broom,' Harry thought. With a sigh, he quietly left his room and softly padded down the stairs and exited the house with his belongings.

As soon as he stepped out the door, Harry had his wand pointed out to alert the bus. With a BANG, the triple-decked purple bus appeared in front of him. Stan Shunpike, a familiar face, leapt out and began to speak loudly in the early-morning air.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick your wand hand, step on board and we will take you anywhere you want to go…" Stan's repeated speech stopped abruptly once he realized who he was talking to.

"Harry? Is that you mate?" the conductor asked; confusion embellishing his face.

Harry replied; his voice low and filled with urgency, "Yeah, Stan. I need to go to Diagon Alley now. It's urgent."

"Oh… well then, come on in and welcome aboard!"

The usually busy streets of Diagon Alley looked deserted so early in the morning. Since Harry wanted to avoid the people. The fact that everyone else was still sound-asleep bode well with him.

Harry silently crept into The Leaky Cauldron, looking for Tom. Said man was cleaning the bar area to make it more presentable.

"Hey Tom." greeted Harry.

"My, my, if it isn't Harry Potter," Tom said, grinning. "Why are you here so early in the morning, and so soon? Shopping ahead of time for school?"

"Something sort of like that, Tom. Do you have a room available for me? I might be staying for a couple of days."

"I do. Room 142 is available and you can stay as long as you wish. Shall I get your things settled Mr. Potter?"

"That would be really helpful. Thanks Tom." Harry was about to leave the pub when something else came to mind, "Oh, Tom, one more thing…" Harry rushed. "If anyone comes in looking for me, deny that I'm here. I don't want anyone to know of my whereabouts or that I'm staying here."

"As you wish, Mr. Potter, you were never here."

Harry nodded gratefully at Tom's statement... before leaving and heading for Gringotts Bank. The bank, like Diagon Alley, was mostly deserted save a few goblins. However, he thought that most people would prefer the morning to settle their affairs. But he figured that it was still early in the summer as a whole, that not many withdrawals would be made and that the only ones here would be the ones that would like to settle legal matters.

Like him.

Harry, with purpose, strode up to the counter and said to a goblin, "I would like to check my bank statement and see if I have any family heirlooms or assets left to me by my late parents."

The goblin looked up from his paper, "Name?"

"Harry James Potter."

"One moment please, Mr. Potter." The goblin checked a huge leather casebook that, Harry suspected, listed all the would-be appointment meetings between a person and Gringotts.

"It seems as if you have an appointment already, Mr. Potter, with the Head of Gringotts." The goblin informed and then continued, "Go simply up the elevator to the third floor. The Head's office is on your right."

Harry politely nodded at the goblin in thanks before heading towards his destination.

Ten minutes later, Harry found himself seated uncomfortably in the Head of Gringotts office. The Head Goblin, Lord Ragnok, was critically eyeing every single document regarding the affairs of the Potters.

"Is there something wrong, Lord Ragnok?" Harry asked when he noticed the frown adorning the head goblin's face deepened.

"It seems that your assets, Mr. Potter, have increased highly. Between the Blacks and the Potters' vaults, you now have access to 8 vaults of heirlooms and gold with properties scattered generously throughout the European region, the Mediterranean region, and Asia. And since you are the last descendant of the Potter family and the last head of the house of Black named you his heir, by blood adoption, you are now head of these two ancient families and have all access to the vault and the power to any of these two family members. Since there are no Potters left, the only family you now rein are the married Blacks. And they all have scattered and taken up different families." Lord Ragnok explained to Harry.

Harry was shocked over how much money and power he now had, but there was something that left him flabbergasted. "Blood adoption?" Harry asked in a daze, "When did he do a blood adoption? When did _I_ do a blood adoption?"

"Since the late Lord Sirius Black was still a runaway convict at the time, he did the adoption in secret. He came to me with everything prepared, including a bit of your blood. All that was required in the ritual was acknowledgment of the other party involved as a family member and a drop of your blood on the family ring insignia, and then the ritual is complete."

"That still doesn't explain how the ritual was done. I hardly got to spend time with him…"

"You acknowledged him as your family the moment you met, that is good enough. As for your blood, he obtained when you two first met."

"But how did he…?" Harry trailed off when he remembered the event that took place in his third year. It was true, he did get cuts and bruises while chasing Sirius into the Shrieking Shack and Sirius too did get bruises during that whole night's ordeal. Then there had been the time when he and Hermione had to bust out Sirius from his holding cell before receiving a kiss a second time. Since she blew up the door and the wall, the sharp edges of the wall had cut them all, and Sirius did hold him before he went off. Maybe that's when he took a bit of his blood.

Harry felt a lump form in his throat and several tears gather at the edges of his eyes. "Who are the Blacks' family members?" Harry asked while wiping some stray tears.

"There is Narcissa Black. She married into the Malfoy family. That means her son, Draconis Lucien Malfoy, is also a Black family member. Narcissa's sister, Bellatrix, had married into the Lestrange family. Andromeda Tonks… they all are sisters. They were the closest of family, generation wise, to Lord Sirius Black but had married." Said Lord Ragnok.

Harry took several deep breaths and closed his eyes. He counted to one starting at twenty when he had heard Bellatrix's name mentioned. The incident that had happened in the Department of Mysteries was still fresh in his mind. Bellatrix had killed her own blood kin and to top it all off, she's a loyal Death Eater and insane as they come. There is nothing he can do for her craziness and her loyalty. But there was something else he could do.

"Lord Ragnok, is there anything I need to do in order to claim my fortune? As well as heads of both houses?" Harry asked.

"Yes actually," Lord Ragnok said as he brought forth the family rings that were kept in medium sized boxes towards Harry. Harry took one box and opened it. Inside was the Potter's Head of the family ring. The ring was made out of gold with a sapphire diamond at the front with the Potter insignia: a golden dragon curled on the letter 'P'. In the second box held the Black's ring made out of gold with a black obsidian diamond with the Black insignia: a tiger with the letter 'B'.

"Drop a bit of your blood on the rings' insignias," said Lord Ragnok. "And you'll automatically be recognized as the Head of both houses. Along with this, you control everything that is yours and manage your family affairs as well as becoming immediately emancipated and legally allowed to do magic so you can do your duty easier."

Harry did as told and watched as both rings glowed for a moment before the blood vanished. In a daze, Harry took both rings and slipped them on his fingers. "Congratulations, Lord Harry Potter," Lord Ragnok smiled, "You are now head of the houses of Potter and Black."

Harry smiled softly. He now was head of two prominent pureblooded families. The fact tasted bittersweet. Knowing that one can only become head of the house if the original head dies, left a bitter reminder that his Potter family was dead and that his godfather was no longer here either. One may think that he'd have been happy… He was bloody rich! But he, like any other bloke who loved being loved by their late sires, felt sad on this important occasion.

"Lord Ragnok, is it within my power to remove someone from the family line?" Harry asked.

Lord Ragnok looked at Harry in confusion. But he was also intrigued, "Absolutely, Lord Harry. All you have to do is say the word."

Harry blinked stupidly, "…word? What word?"

"Just say 'I, your name, hereby… the action you wanted done followed by the person's name, from the… whichever family line. So mot it be!' you need to do it articulately, of course."

Harry nodded in understanding before he said in a loud and clear voice, "I, Harry James Potter, hereby disown and disinherit, Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, from the House of Black. So mote it be!" As soon as Harry finished, all records of one Bellatrix Lestrange were magically removed of any Black family recordings.

Somewhere unknown, Bellatrix Lestrange felt the magic of being disowned course through her. She screamed in despair.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the magic take its place. Now, with Bellatrix no longer able to inherit the family fortune, the money wouldn't be able to be used to sully itself to Voldemort's cause.

"Thank you, Lord Ragnok. Is there anything else I should be made aware of?"

"No, Lord Harry. I believe that is all."

"Then I guess that will be all for today." Harry rose to his feet. "Thank you for your time, Lord Ragnok."

"Likewise. I shall deliver a copy of these documents to your home as soon as you are settled. Just send me an owl when you are ready."

Harry nodded his head and he strolled out the door. Other business that may arise can be dealt with at a later time. For now, he'll visit his vaults and take out his money in order for him to survive this summer.

But why did he have this feeling that something big was going to happen to him this summer?

* * *

Lucius Malfoy watched silently as his only son and heir left the manor.

"Lucius," Narcissa Malfoy called out softly towards her husband.

Lucius turned his head toward his wife. Narcissa wore a midnight blue nightgown and was wrapped in a white shawl. She had just woken up, and therefore wore no makeup.

"You're up early my dear," Lucius said, turning back to look out the window.

Narcissa edged closer to her husband, and looked out the window too, where her son was previously before she stared at her husband. "Are we doing the right thing?" She softly questioned. Her voice was barely a whisper. "By sending Draco away… are we doing the right thing?"

"We have to, Narcissa. I won't sit still and watch what the lord as planned to do with him unfold. To be his follower is one thing. But to be his _concubine_ is a different matter entirely. I absolutely _won't have it_!"

"Yes, but… he will kill us both once he finds out." Narcissa admitted scared. It was a terrible fate that would befall them. But she was more terrified for her son.

"Let him do whatever he wants. Our son is safe. That is all that matters."

* * *

**A/N : I always like good Malfoys. There should be more stories of them secretly being good.**

** You noticed that Lord Ragnok adress Harry as 'Lord Harry' instead of 'Lord Potter' or 'Lord Potter-Black' as customary. Well, this is because I find adressing Harry as Lord Potter-Black is a bit of a mouthful and there's another reason... which I will keep secret for now. Those who are familiar with Harry like the Goblins, his friends, or any other creatures Harry deems his friends will adress him as 'Lord Harry' to show that they are familiar with him and also to show respect and being formal on formal occasions. **

**-Elvina P. **


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER3**

Draco silently flew towards Diagon Alley, deep in thought. Now that he was no longer with his parents he wondered what he would do after this.

Draco had a feeling that something was off. Usually his father wouldn't have been so lenient when it involves the matters with the Dark Lord, so why was he being so lenient now? All his father had done was disown him rather than being tortured when he refused the dark mark.

The flight took him longer that he thought it would, seeing that he couldn't fly too high or else there was a chance that someone might see him, so he flew between the trees.

"Merlin's beard! I really need to learn how to apparate as soon as possible. It's difficult to fly long distances without being seen." Draco mumbled under his breath.

It was around noon when he reached Diagon Alley. Draco breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the town up ahead. He was so tired from sitting on the broom for so long, and the chance for him to rest a bit was like heaven. The first place Draco stopped by was a restaurant so he could have a bit of breakfast. If the loud growl in his stomach was any indication, he needed something to eat and soon!

Once he had eaten, Draco took to wondering around the alley before getting a place to stay. Drawing his hood up and wrapping his cloak tighter around himself, Draco began to walk aimlessly. As he walked, he couldn't help thinking about his last argument with his father.

_Come to think of It … What did father mean when he said, 'As long as you are not back to your senses, or serve a worthy master'? Does he mean that if I'm able to find myself a master to serve far worthier than Dumbledore or the Dark Lord, he'll welcome me back into the family?_

Draco snorted. Yeah right… as if that'll happen. He was too full of pride to even admit that he made a mistake! What makes him think that his father will welcome him back?

_If_ he wanted to go back.

Draco let out a heavy sigh. Life as Draco Malfoy was very, very complicated at best. Being the heir of some rich family, certain expectations are required of you. The media runs into a frenzy trying to find out what the rich has been doing every time they set foot out of the house.

_Oh Shit! The media!_

Draco groaned. If it was found out that he had been cast out of the house … not only will it have a page in witch weekly but he would also be in trouble with his own house! Slytherin was a house that has many followers of the Dark Lord. It will do him no good if those people find out he refused the dark mark. And speaking of Dark Lords followers, It would be best if he avoided them as well. No doubt when word of his refusal reaches the Dark Lord, he'll be hunted down like a wild animal.

Suddenly, he bumped into someone, sending him and that someone to the floor.

"Ow! Watch where you're going you piece of shit!" yelled the stranger.

Draco feels himself growing angry. Who was this jerk to call him that? For a commoner, he is sure the lowest and the rudest of the bunch.

"Who are you call-…" Draco's word faltered when he saw just who he bumped into. In addition, his eyes grew wide with fear.

He had bumped into a Death Eater!

And not just any Death Eater but the worst one of them all. Draco had heard of him as well as seen him talking to his father from time to time. The man stood menacingly before him - he had quite a reputation. He was known to be the craziest and the cruelest DE around. His torture technique was… how to put it? … Impressive to the Dark Lord. While he was not one of the inner circle, he was certainly the Dark Lord's favorite to send out when he wanted someone to be tortured very cruelly.

All in all, he was in deep shit!

* * *

"I told you Blaise. I think our blond headed boy is missing!" whispered a brunette girl.

"How can you be so sure, Pansy? We only haven't been able to get in touch with him for a few days. That's hardly classified as 'Missing'. He could be busy for all we know," said Blaise with a deep sigh. Pansy has been on edge lately when it comes to Draco and it was driving all of them crazy!

"Even if he is missing… he could have come to us for help," Pansy said with a huffed.

Theo growled. "Pansy, my dear, you are getting ridiculous. I'm sure he is fine. He is a Malfoy after all. He wouldn't get himself into trouble that easily. That's what Gryffindors are for."

"But Theo," Pansy whined. "Call it my motherly, sisterly or womanly intuition or whatever. I just know that something is wrong with him."

Blaise sigh again. "Okay Pansy, how's this sound. We each send one last letter to Draco. We threaten him to reply if we have to. If the letter returns to us unopened, then we can assume something happened. Deal?"

Pansy opened her mouth to reply, but promptly closed it. Blaise was right. They had to make sure before they did anything else. She nodded her head in agreement.

"I say is that Draco?" said Theo, cautiously. Both Blaise and Pansy turned to where Theo was staring at.

"It can't be," said Blaise. "He's not the type of bloke to wonder around Knockturn Alley alone." Blaise eyes never left the scene in front of him. Pansy squirted her eyes for a better look. When she saw something shiny that hung on the stranger's neck, Pansy gasped in shock.

"That's the necklace I had custom made for Draco!" cried Pansy who was pointing and looking at them with scarred eyes.

"Look Pansy. Do you know _who_ that death eater is? He's the cruelest out of the all the death eaters, that father told me about. No one lives once you mess with him. He does all sorts of torture that gives you nightmares and traumatizes you for life!" said Theo.

"Theo…" Blaise called out.

"What?"

"That _is_ Draco."

Theo looked at the scene ahead of him, and when he finally saw the necklace on the hooded figure, his eyes went impossibly wide. It was Draco! Only Draco had that necklace. It was a silver pendant of a Chinese dragon shaped in a circle with its head nearly touching its tail and on the middle of the pendent was a triangle ruby diamond.

Theo looked back at Blaise and Pansy.

_Oh Shit!!_ Echoed in each of their heads, and they ran out to help their friend.

* * *

Draco gulped. Damn. Why did he have to bump into a death eater right away? It sucks when you can't use your wand in public. Back at the manor, there had been a ward to prevent the Ministry from finding out about him doing magic. Now that he is out of the manor, fat chance! Sure, he can say that he use magic to defend himself. But will the Ministry believe him? He's a Malfoy for one and to say that he was defending himself against a death eater that will raise a lot of other questions.

Draco knew the guy was saying something… but he was too panicking to even pay attention. His eyes darted from left to right, searching for an escape route or anything, ANYONE that might be able help him.

Things slowed as Draco saw the man raise his wand and about to utter a curse. Draco shut his eyes. He knew that he was done for.

A shout made Draco snap his eyes open. His eyes went wide when he saw that someone - or rather, two someone's - had tackled the guy and had him pinned to the ground. He didn't have time to ponder who they were as another person had grabbed his hand and hauled him out of there.

"Don't just sit there. Move it, you idiot!" hissed Pansy.

"Pansy?" Draco stuttered. "What the heck are you doing here?!?"

"Run first, Questions later!"

They keep running with Pansy pulling him in various directions. Draco wondered if she knew where she was leading them, but he wasn't complaining, since she managed to save his skin from a horrible death. Once they were out of Knockturn Alley and back into Diagon Alley, they stopped running and took a deep breaths.

"Thanks, Pansy," Draco gasped. "You're a life saver."

"Your welcome," said two other voices, neither belonging to Pansy. Draco turned to look behind him and his eyes went wide seeing Blaise and Theo. They both looked a bit ragged but otherwise, they were both fine.

"Blaise? Theo? What are you guys doing here?" asked Draco.

"We helped you escape, silly," replied Pansy. "Blaise and Theo tackled that horrible man to the ground while I grabbed you and took off." She turned to Blaise and Theo. "Are you both alright?"

"We're fine," Theo replied. "We manage to loose the guy while we were running."

"Except I think, he saw me," said Blaise. At both Draco's and Pansy's worried looks, he quickly said "But I don't think he did since we did knock him pretty hard. He probably didn't catch my face."

They weren't convinced but they let the matter slide. While standing in a crowded area, they were safe. Draco smile in gratitude at them. "Thanks again guys."

"What were you doing alone in Knockturn Alley anyways?" Blaise asked, his eyes hard. "You know as well as I do that its suicide to be wandering there by yourself."

"Well, sorry," said Draco, his voice sarcastic. "But I was so deep in thought about my current predicament that I didn't realize where I was going."

"What predicament?" asked Theo.

Draco bit his lips. He didn't mind telling them what happened. But not out in the open.

_Plus_, thought Draco shuddered. Eyes nervously darting around looking for unsuspecting strangers out to get him. _I'm dying to get out of here!_

"First, let's get me a place to stay. Once we're secure, then I'll tell you. I promise"

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

As Harry was ushered to the underground cart to see his vaults, he couldn't help but wonder what else fate had in store for him. He was rich for one, and head of two powerful families in the Wizarding community!

The ride was totally different from his previous rides down to his vault. Turns out that V.I.P people have special carts. It has a faster speed limit but it also has a lot of extra comfort to it that makes the riders not feel its motion. Harry thanked the gods and goddesses for that.

Once the cart reached his family vault - The Potter's vault, Harry's jaw dropped to the ground in shock. His previous vault was nothing compared to this vault. No, he is not talking about how much money he has, the amount of money didn't sway him a bit. Okay, he will be a hypocrite to say that, but there were mountains of them! And at one side, he saw there was another mountain of gemstones. But what got to him was not all the gold or jewels, no, it was the décor that shocked him. His previous vault was bare and plain, as well as any other vault he had seen. But his family vault was beautifully crafted and decorated. Not only was it beautiful, but also majestic.

As Harry was walking through, picking up some money, he felt a powerful pull that drew him towards another section where from what he can see, stored all the heirlooms and artifacts. While he was looking around, Harry saw the object that had drawn him in. It was a tomb! A pyramid-like tomb are full with hieroglyphs and runes covering its body. Harry exanimate the tomb, and was confused. This tomb, it seems, was a mixture of ancient runes and other types of hieroglyphs that Harry had never seen before. Harry was sure it was not ancient Egyptian. He searched around for a sack to take it with him. Finally finding one colored in deep blue velvet with gold trimmings along the sides. He took it, and was about to exit the vault when another object caught his eye. It was a choker necklace, a choker that was lying on a cushion among other jewelries. This choker was a high neck type, that sapphire in color, but Harry was thoroughly puzzled because it was so plain!

He reached for the choker and to his surprise it was smooth, made out of velvet. Its appearance alone had deceived him. He had thought that since the choker was a high neck, it would be very hard and would cause the skin to blister! Guess the choker was design to be high fashioned and comfortable as well.

He was about to pocket it when he saw that trimmings and design starts to appear. Harry stood transfixed as the plain choker transformed into one of the most elegant pieces of jewelry he had ever seen. The choker now had golden trimming and soft designs embroidered into it. And at the front of the choker, two dragons stood facing each other; both held medium a size diamond within their claws, which is the main feature of the choker. The color of the diamond was green, and it was the most magnificent kind he had ever seen. Oddly enough, the stone resembles so much the color of his eyes. Below the diamond, dangling in a tiny silver chain, tiny golden wings with a tear shaped sapphire gem stood dangling that gave the choker a slightly feminine look.

Harry smiled. Somehow, he had this feeling that the choker necklace was meant to be worn by the bride or spouse of the head of the family. Now, how did he come to that knowledge? Harry has no clue.

Harry left the Potter's Vault and stopped at the Black's Vault. There, he didn't plan to take anything out. Like the Potter's, the vault had mountains of galleons, jewelry and artifacts.

But there was one thing that caught his eyes. In the middle of the vault, was a portrait of a château hung on the wall. It was a huge muggle portrait well blended together, but what really caught his attention was the picture of his parents, Sirius, and Remus, but thank the heavens there was no Peter. That blasted traitor didn't deserve to be pictured together with his family.

Harry stepped closer to the portrait; looking at it in awe. The portrait was clearly done by an artistan _It looks so real as if it were alive!_ Thought Harry. He looked at the detail of the portrait especially the detail of the château. The place was breathtaking and very beautiful. He wondered if the place was apart of the property he owned. If he does, well at least he knows where he would live in the future.

At the corner of the portrait, Harry saw the name of the artist. As he recognized the name his jaw fell to the ground.

_Sirius Black_

"Merlin!" Harry breathed. He didn't know his late godfather knew how to paint! The very idea was definitely out of the loop. He thought, from what he gathered over the years, the Blacks favor their son's to be all manly and was very knowledgeable in dark arts. To see his godfather had the hand of an artist, amazed him. Last time Harry checked, Sirius didn't even have the hands of an artist!

_Courtesy of Azkaban._ thought Harry furiously.

Below the portrait, a template was added to show when the painting was created. Harry breathed a nostalgic sigh when he read it.

_This portrait was created shortly after our graduation of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. May our happiest memories together forever be engrave within the walls of Cennan Château._

'_Cennan Château? Wow!' _thought Harry in awe. He wondered why it was named as such but he was nevertheless intrigued about the place.

A huge grin made it's onto his face. Now he knows the name of the château, there is no reason for him not to check it out. Harry quickly exited the vault and went up to the main lobby to check the list of properties he owns. To his delight, he did own the château. It was one of the properties he owned through the Potter line. Once he got the address of the chateau, he left Gringotts and went back to the Leaky Cauldron to sleep. Tomorrow, he will fly out to Cennan château.

* * *

"No! Absolutely not!!"

"Blaise, be reasonable. Where can I go? I got kicked out remember? This is the only choice that I have," said Draco. He was trying to make Blaise see into reason.

They were seated at the crowded place they call 'the leak-ing cauldron'. The place acts like a water tab that was never fully turn off. People are always dropping by to do their business. Always leaking with people… and when the buckets full… (it's an inside joke… XD)

Pansy looked around with disdain in her eyes. This place is too crowded and too noisy for her liking. "Dray, Blaise is right. It is not safe for you to be here at Leaky Cauldron _alone_. Have you forgotten that you nearly got killed just now?"

"Pansy, I haven't forgotten. But what choice do I have?"

"Plenty," Pansy hissed. Even thought the place is loud, she didn't want to risk someone hearing their conversation, or the conversation that is about to take place. "You are Draco Malfoy. And a _Malfoy_ will never stay at a place," she paused while gesturing at her surroundings. "At a place like _this_."

"It's an Inn, Pansy. Has the excitement this forenoon somehow affected your brain? Clearly your thinking is getting ridiculous and not to mention, idiotic!" said Draco sarcastically.

Pansy sighed heavily. Draco just couldn't see the predicament he was in. He was nearly killed by the most fearsome death eater,(we don't want to mentioned the time of the attack – it could interfere with Harry's timeline.) and he wants to spend the remaining of his summer at an Inn, alone?!

Out of the corner of his eyes, Draco saw that a hooded figure calmly entered the Leaky Cauldron. The place was so crowded that no one else saw him. Draco continued to watch as the stranger gave Tom, the bartender, a nod in greeting before making his or her way upstairs. Grey eyes continued to follow the stranger even after he or she disappeared. '_Something's familiar about that person, but I can't place my finger on it_,' Draco cleared his thoughts.

"Tell you what…" Blaise started, drawing Draco's attention back to him. "You come back with me to my house. I'm sure my parents won't mind having you around. Theo and Pansy are staying over anyway, so one more won't make a difference," said Blaise while both Pansy and Theo nods in agreement.

Draco breathed a heavy sigh. There was no stopping Blaise once he sets his mind to something. "Fine!" Draco reluctantly agreed.

* * *

**Back to the stranger**

Once he reached the first floor, his hood fell off, the face of Harry Potter appeared. Harry silently stood by the shadows, watching the crowd below. His eyes scanned the place slowly. When he entered the pub, he felt a tingle behind his neck like something was calling out to him, as if that something or someone was there and was watching him and he should turn around and see. But for the life of him, he didn't know why he didn't. Now that he was safely up stairs, he searched for what was calling to him.

Harry looked at the crowd with straight face. He studied every face that gathered around the Leaky Cauldron trying to find the 'pull' as some people describe it. But it was so crowded that it was hard to pin point where.

A chime echoed somewhere around Harry, and to him, it was the most melodic sound he had ever heard and Harry's heard a lot of chime over the years, but he never heard one as harmonious as the one he was hearing now. Harry saw that four people were leaving. He couldn't recognize them from their backs but they looked very familiar. Three boys and a girl were leaving. Harry was drawn to one of them, who had his hood up. Now that Harry spotted him, it was like the beautiful chime came from him. And that left Harry further intrigued.

They left, and Harry quickly snapped out of it as if a spell was broken. He turned back to look at the entrance before shaking his head and went to his room.

* * *

Harry felt like this was a new beginning, a new life, and a fresh start. He inhaled the fresh air. It's exactly what he needed, a time away from all the publicity and scrutiny of others and take out his own training without any interruption from the Wizarding community.

It was very hard to locate the exact location of the chateau because it was under a much stronger ward then the Fidelius or so he was told. But as soon he landed a few miles from it, thanks to the portkey he found in the Potters Vault for emergencies, he manage to reach it, even though at first he felt a bit lost. From what he understood, the château and its surrounding estate were huge! So, it should be around here… somewhere. An enormous estate such as the Cennan Chateau is impossible to hide. _Unless it is under a very strong ward_, thought Harry tiredly. Which he suspected, that is exactly the case. All ancient property of the pureblood wizards usually have strong wards surrounding them for protection and keep them hidden from muggles.

He felt a pull towards a certain direction. The magic was so strong that his blood and magic sang to it. Harry quickly mounted his broom and took off towards the direction of the pull. He rode in full speed heading towards the direction of the forest, and further up. Harry saw the green lush of the mountains. He grinned. Finally! Some peace and quiet. A perfect environment to train without being disturbed. Oh, how he loved the countryside.

Harry was flying through a meadow when he suddenly collided into something that send him flying backwards and landed unceremoniously on the ground. Harry groaned painfully, clutching his head he looked up at the thing that he collided with. When he didn't see anything, Harry retrieved his broom from the ground and was about to make his way on foot when a voice stopped him.

_Who goes there?_

Harry looked around to find the source of the voice, but he saw no one.

_No one is allowed to enter save the heir and master of the land._

Harry didn't know what came over him. But the next thing he knew, he was answering to the genderless voice.

"It is I, Harry James Potter, last surviving member of the Potter line, here seeking entrance to the Cennan château," said Harry in a clear voice.

There was silence for nearly a minute, before he felt the magic pulsing, and the next thing Harry knew, he was standing in front of the entrance of the estate with two magnificent and majestic statue-like lions guarding the entrance. Both were looking at him.

Harry gulped.

"_Come forth, young master"_, said the lion to his left. It didn't open its mouth to speak so Harry presumed that it was talking to him telepathically. "_Drop a bit of your blood in my mouth in order for me to identify you. And if you say who you are, then the land will welcome you."_

"_But be warned"_, said the lion to his right, "_If you lied, in the absent of our master, we will be force to remove you. Only by the will of our master, can permit you to go further"._

Harry blinked. Great! He didn't expect to be tested. Now, he had to drop his blood in the lion's mouth?! What if it clicked shut and bit him? Plus, he had the Potter family ring on, isn't that enough?

Nevertheless, Harry's leg walk forward and Harry clench his hand so hard that it draw blood. Harry let a few drops of his blood flows down directly onto his other hand. The insignia of his ring glowed when his blood touched the ring and when the glow died down, he turned it slightly and let the blood drop directly on top of the lion's tongue before he stepped back and waited. He didn't know why he did what he did… but it felt like the right thing to do.

Then suddenly, there was a pulse of magic, and Harry was surrounded by a light glow as the wards recognized him. His eyes grew wide when he saw everything. The wards that looked like a transparent blue wall and the beautiful estate that Harry could see within. He was right, the estate itself was huge!

Harry was brought out of his stupor when the two lions bowed their heads to him.

"_Welcome back, Master." _

"Guess I pass the test then," mused Harry. He mounted his broom and flew through the wards with no further harm.

The closer Harry flew towards the château, the stronger Harry's blood and magic sang. It was getting so strong that he began to get a headache. It left Harry wondering why it was so.

The moment Harry arrived at the château; Harry knew why he felt the pull. The château itself was calling him. He stood transfixed at the sight before him. The moment he stood in front of the château, the pulsing stopped and everything went back to normal.

The château was magnificent! It was grander than what he saw in the portrait. Sirius managed to paint the château and the surrounding estate in general but to see every detail of the place itself was breathtaking.

Harry went up the steps to the main door. As he approached the entrance, the grand doors opened automatically. Harry took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders before stepping through.

Harry's eyes grew impossibly wide when he saw the entrance hall. If the décor outside was magnificent at best, he can't even begun to describe the interior. As Harry started walking towards the middle of the entrance hall, he saw that there was a butler waiting for him.

The butler was in his late thirties. With black hair and topaz colored eyes, which resemble so much that of a wolf. He had fair skin with a pleasant face. He was tall and lean, but Harry was no fool. Judging by the butler's eyes and by the slightly built body, the man had some experience, although what kind of experiences, Harry has yet to determine.

The moment Harry was standing in front of the butler, the butler bowed low.

"Welcome home, Milord," he greeted.

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 5

**beta'ed by **DrarryLover4Ever (I never get the chance to give my thanks. Tenshi didn't exactly tell me who beta this chapter. Thanks again!)

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 **

_*Dream*_

_Draco was hugging himself close. Darkness surrounded him. It was all black and dark. He couldn't see a thing at all. There was no light and he felt so cold!_

_Draco reached out to touch something, to feel something, anything! But there was nothing there. Draco hugged himself and buried his head between his knees trying to hold back a sob. He feels so lonely, so terribly frightened._

_Elu nin…_

_Draco raised his head. But he couldn't see anything or anyone. Draco hugged himself tighter._

_It's alright. Do not fear, Elu nin…_

_It's alright now… I'm here…_

_I'll protect you. I'll keep you safe…_

_Draco's eye grew wide at the words. He felt arms holding him, hugging him from behind. He tried to move away, but the arms were holding him securely. He tried to resist, but whoever it was, was of no threat to him. In fact, he felt safe within these arms._

_Elu nin... The words were whispered in Draco's ear. Draco smiled. He leaned back into those arms and closed his eyes._

_*End Dream*_

* * *

Grey eyes snapped open.

Draco continued to lie lazily on his bed. He turned his head slightly and looked out the window. The sun was shining, and the birds were chirping, and it was still too early to wake up by his personal standard.

Try as he might, Draco couldn't be angry for long. He felt a little light this morning. He felt so at peace with himself like he never felt before. He wished this feeling would never end.

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Mr. Zabini had already gone out for the day and Mrs. Zabini was doing her work as usual. Blaise? Well, Blaise was still sleeping as he usually did during the hols and didn't get up until very late.

After breakfast, Draco retreated to the parlor with a sketch book in his hand. He usually sketched at this time and sometimes, during late at night as well. He drew just about anything that struck his fancy. He was told, by his mother, that he was quite good. Contrary to popular belief, the Malfoys are not just about being in power and all things masculine, they value things which are beautiful as well, such as art and being an aristocrat, he must at least have an eye for these things, but his mother had other plans. When he was younger, his mother enrolled him in art class and he had continued the class up until now. No one outside his family knew about this, save those Draco chose and were sworn to secrecy. They had an image to uphold after all.

As Draco drew, his mind wandered back a few nights back when Blaise invited him to stay with him. The Zabinis were all very welcoming. After dinner, Draco told all of them, including Pansy and Theo, who were staying the night, what exactly had been going on with his family and what had happened to him until that point. Theo, Blaise, and Pansy had been downright furious at his father, but they were also confused since when re-called back, Lucius words had been very cryptic. But nevertheless, it still remained that Draco had been thrown out. Mr. and Mrs. Zabini were more than happy to have him with them for the entire summer, a decision, which made Blaise, Theo, and Pansy sigh in relief and very happy.

* * *

Harry slept fitfully. He dreamt that he was seeing things. Visuals passed by and he saw himself walking down an underground spiral staircase. He opened a door and he was in a dark chamber. Next, he was bending over the tomb – examining it, and then he saw himself buried in tons of books and ancient scrolls. Harry noticed he was in some sort of ritual chamber. He saw blood all over the tomb and the runes glowed and there was a blinding light and pain.

Harry woke up panting. He slowly sat up on the bed and looked around his room, blinking. He was sweating a little and he felt disoriented. Thinking back about the dream, Harry's face scrunched up in confusion. Okay, so he was going to do some research on the tomb as he intended, the dream explained as much, but what about the blinding light, pain, and blood? What is the dream telling him?

Harry flipped his duvet aside and got out of bed. He went into the bathroom to wash his face. Once wide awake, Harry strolled back into his bedroom. He stood in the middle of the room and looked around.

It still amazed him that this luxurious room was actually his. The first time he was led to this room, he was in a daze for a long time and was gawking a little. It's hard to let the fact sink in that all this, belongs to him.

The room was beautiful. Its walls were painted in royal colors of dark blue and golden lining. The furniture was dark, rich mahogany in color. The room had everything. Launching area, a mini office where he can work at one corner, a huge built in closet, and not to mention, an elegant bathroom. The room had a huge balcony and the windows in the room as well as the bathroom were equally huge too. Harry had this feeling when the first owner built this château, he sure liked to gaze at nature a lot.

What Harry liked the most about the room was the bed. The bed could easily fit five people in it. The bed was clearly the medieval type with high bed head. Surrounding the bed, dark curtains hung around the bed, but the curtain was not hanging on the bed itself.

Apparently, he still needed to get used to being the lord and master of the château.

Harry dressed himself for the day and went out his door. In the hallway, he wondered where his first destination was going to be. His stomach growled.

_Well_, Harry thought amused. _That answers that question._

Now, Harry is in a little predicament. He doesn't know where the hell the kitchen is!!! Harry groaned.

Harry wandered around the château looking for the kitchen. The place was so huge; it made him wonder when he'd find anything in the place.

After about half an hour, a very hungry Harry Potter finally managed to find his way into the kitchen. There he saw a woman in her early forties with deep red hair preparing breakfast. Harry didn't wish to disturb, but he was a little hungry. Harry greeted her.

"Good Morning."

The woman turned around briefly and greeted Harry. "Good Morning, my Lord," then she did a double take. "My Lord, what are you doing here in the kitchen?" she asked with a gasp. "Shouldn't you make your way to the dining hall?"

Harry raised his eyebrow, amused at her antics. He grinned sheepishly while rubbing his hand on the back of his head. "I would if I could. But I am famished at the moment. I thought of making breakfast myself. But it seems that someone has already beaten me to it."

The woman put her hands at her hips.

"Where is Liam? He should be by your side to show you around. Didn't you send for him?"

_Liam? Oh right, his butler._

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I never had people working for me before. I usually get things done myself and I don't know where he is. I haven't seen anyone while trying to find the kitchen."

"He is probably at the training ground. He always trains in the morning. Something he forgets himself and trains until forenoon, but enough talking. I shall lead you to the dining hall and bring your breakfast to you."

"Please, Madam, if you don't mind, I'll be happy to take a bite here. I love eating breakfast with the smell of delicious bread around me," said Harry grinning.

The woman smiled softly before the smile disappeared and her face stern once again. "Flattering, but it won't get you anywhere. Best head to the Dining Hall, my Lord. It won't do to have the Lord of this province dining in the kitchen with the servants."

Harry frowned and he growled. Of all the stupid things, he absolutely hated it when people act like that around him. He is not a snob. And he knows he is their superior but dammit! He won't have people treating him like some spoiled, rich kid!

"Madam, please!" Harry said desperately. One of his hands was currently massaging his temple. He felt a huge headache coming on. "All this lordship is new to me. I have never dined in a huge hall all by myself. If you insist that I am to eat, then I'll gladly take the food and eat it elsewhere. I absolutely refuse to eat at the hall like some snobbish, stuck up, rich brat! Give me time to adjust!!"

The woman blinked a few times before her features softened. She didn't know how the young lord grew up. But she certainly didn't like what she saw. The young lord was a handsome man. His body was lean and a little built which indicated that he was into sports. But he was wearing clothes that were far too big for him. They have yet to know the lord story, but they are not going to pry either.

"I'm not going to win this argument, am I?" the woman sighed.

"Nope," Harry said with a grin.

"Fine, you win, but let's compromise. Breakfast, you may eat anywhere you wish. Lunch and dinner is to be had in the dining hall. I know you need time to adjust, but as a lord, I can't let you act like a peasant. You are a lord. Act like one. Do we have a deal?"

Harry blinked. He was gob smacked with the woman in front of him. She sure was something.

"Deal," Harry said with a huge grinned. At the very least, now he got to eat.

"By the way, Madam, what is your name?" asked Harry as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Oh! How rude of me," said the woman while preparing Harry a plate, "My name is Alessia. Ms. Alessia Kirkle, at your service, my Lord."

* * *

"There you are, my Lord, I've been looking for you,"

Harry looked up from the book he was reading. After breakfast, he asked Alessia to point him to the library since he wanted to do a bit of reading and Alessia was more than happy to point him the way. Harry put down the book and stared at his butler.

"You have? Why? Am I needed?" Harry asked.

Liam, for his part, looked sheepish and was scratching the back of his head. "Nothing, my Lord. I just went to the kitchen to grab something to eat when Alessia berated me for leaving the lord unattended. Chew me quite a mouthful too. So I thought I'd seek you out and see if you need me."

Harry sniggered. But he hid his reaction behind the book. "That's your fault for disappearing. Where were you this morning? Alessia said that you were training," said Harry with mild interest. The truth is Harry was very interested in what kind of training his butler was involved in.

"Just a basic exercise, my Lord, nothing fancy," Liam replied.

Harry's left eyebrow rose. He didn't believe that nonsense one bit. They both knew this.

"Ok," said Harry skeptically, "Fine, whatever, just come and get me for lunch when it is ready. I'll be here the whole day. I don't want to get lost again finding my way to the dining hall. Something tells me, Alessia won't be pleased."

"I've already gave you the tour and you manage to get lost?" Liam said incredulously.

"The place is too _big_. Draw me a map and I'll be happy?"

"There is a map in your bedroom, my Lord. It's on your study table!"

"Oh come on, Liam, you don't expect me to head to the study first thing, do you? I just got here!"

"Yes, my Lord, you did, which is why I think it's best we continue touring the estate all over again. Staying cooped-up in the library is not a good idea."

Harry was so shocked at this point. He stared at his butler with his mouth wide open and looked at his butler as if he were crazy. "You can't be serious. _Again_?!"

"My Lord, it is best if you get well acquainted with your estate and its surroundings first before you do anything else. I know you have a lot to do, but we can't have our lord lost in his own house."

"You guys make me wonder," said Harry as he was dragged from the library, his book forgotten. "Who is the real master of this place, me? Or you and Alessia?"

* * *

Harry dropped onto his bed with a heavy sigh. He had never been so tired in his life! Who knew touring your entire estate can be so tiring. Not only that, _oh no_, his butler just had to persuade him to ride a horse while touring outside. He was lucky he had experience riding a Thestral.

Did he mention that his butler grilled all sorts of information regarding the estate while they were touring? Every nook and cranny, every history, every safety passage, Harry swore his head was about to burst!

At least now he won't get lost in his own house.

"Bloody ridiculous," Harry mumbled to no one. "I suddenly feel like suffocating. I dread to think what's next!"

Harry closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He needed to get any resemble of control he still had or he'd end up going crazy. He wouldn't think that in the first place if things didn't spiral out of control so soon after his arrival. Fate truly is a bitch!

Harry lay on his bed for a full fifteen minutes before he got up and decided to take a bath. Dinner will be served very soon, and he sure didn't want to go down to dinner looking worse for wear. Alessia would skin him alive, master or not.

* * *

"Hey, Dray..." Blaise called out to his blond friend softly.

The Zabinis and Draco had just finished their dinner about an hour ago and now they decided to have some night air before they went to their respective beds. Blaise looked at Draco from the porch. Since Draco came to stay with them, Draco had been, subdued. He barely acted like he normally did when in company of his close friends. All he did most of the time was read, do homework, and sketch.

This silence of Draco Malfoy had him worried.

"_What_, Blaise?" Draco replied from his chair. Never once did Draco look away from the night view he was staring at.

"This might sound a bit off, but you okay?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. It's just; you're so quiet since the moment you got here. Got a problem?"

Draco sighed. Times like these he really hated observant people. "I'm fine, Blaise. I just have a lot on my mind. _Leave it_!"

"But Draco…"

"I said drop it, Blaise. I don't want to talk about it," Draco's tone had the sound of finality. Blaise knew that no matter how he prodded, no matter how he asked, Draco wouldn't say anything further.

"Fine," Blaise relented. "Just so you know we're here for you if you need to talk. I'm off to bed," with that, Blaise went inside.

Draco watched Blaise leave. He knew his friends were worried about him. He just didn't want them to be burdened with his problems. His problems were for him to handle, after he sorted out his thoughts, that is.

"I know, Blaise," said Draco softly to no one. "I know."

* * *

"Liam, do you have anything on tombs in the library?" Harry asked, out of the blue one afternoon.

Liam handed Harry his tea and looked at Harry in confusion. "We have an extensive collection on tombs, my Lord. Any one in particular?"

"Hell if I know," Harry mumbled before sipping his tea. "There is this tomb I want to research. I'm afraid I don't know where to start."

"Well, you have to start somewhere. Since tombs are usually associated with runes, why not start researching on the runes covering the tomb? Is it really very important?"

Harry was deep in thought. Of course to him it was very important. But somehow, he didn't feel like sharing information more than necessary with his butler. Who knows? Maybe the tomb didn't mean anything and it was just his imagination.

_Then again, Liam had a point._

"Nope, it's not important at all. It's just something I have to do in my spare time. Thanks anyway," said Harry. After Liam left, Harry continued to sit in silence, deep in thought.

"Oh Fuck!" Harry cursed angrily. "Why the hell am I such a fucking bastard when it comes to a bloody tomb?!" Getting frustrated by the minute, Harry decided to ditch whatever he was planning to do and stormed to the library.

Harry groaned as he slumped onto the floor. He had been looking for runes similar to those written on the tomb itself, but was not successful. He looked around him and cringed. Piles and piles of books lay scattered on the table and on the floor in a messy state. The tomb was standing silently on the table beside him, waiting for the mystery to be uncovered.

_The maids were not going to be happy cleaning this up._

Harry decided he'd done enough researching for the day. He took the tomb and put it back in the stack and left for his room. It was very late in the evening. He could continue his research tomorrow.

Harry was walking down a corridor on the way to his bedroom when he suddenly felt a tingling feeling washing over him. Harry stopped short and looked around. He could have sworn there was something there.

Suddenly, there was a blue light not far from him. Harry gasped in shock. It was a dark phoenix. At least it was supposed to be a dark phoenix. It was transparent, like a projection. Unlike the normal phoenix of red and gold, this phoenix was dark blue with black. The eyes of the phoenix were electric blue, and when the phoenix was moving, its body's outline was a soft glow of electric blue lights. It tilted his head to the left and was looking at Harry expectantly like it was expecting him to follow. Harry gulped.

'_Ok… following a dark phoenix… bad idea!'_ thought Harry. Never the less, Harry felt his body betraying him and he walked slowly, following the phoenix. _'Where is it taking me?'_

Harry followed the phoenix at a safe distant. The phoenix was leading him to a corridor that Harry swore he'd never toured before. He looked around him with straight face while memorizing all the details. He'd have to ask Liam about this corridor later.

Suddenly, the dark phoenix disappeared through a wall at the end of the corridor. Harry quickly broke into a run. When he reached the end of the corridor, Harry stopped short. It was a dead end. Harry growled low in his throat. He wasn't in the mood for this.

Harry went and looked at the each wall, trying to find some sort of clue or secret passage or something! Logically speaking, why would a dark phoenix lead him there if it just vanished into a wall? There must be something behind one of these walls.

Harry was critically eying every nook and cranny when he saw something by one of the wall stone torches. Harry doubled back and looked at every other torch nearby. The symbol crafted was all the same, except this one torch that was crafted slightly different. The symbol on the torch was that of a black bird that looked so much like a phoenix with its wings spread, as if it were flying, and it had a long tail. It was not like any of the phoenix symbols he had seen. Harry reached out for the torch and pulled.

The wall beside him snapped open.

Harry stared wide eyed before coming to his senses. He took a peek inside the wall and saw that it was a huge spiral stairway going underground.

'_Okay Harry... You found a secret tunnel of some sort… time to go back! It's late! YOU need to rest!' _Harry kept on thinking, repeating those thoughts like a mantra in his head.

Harry took determined deep breaths. He raised one leg forward towards the mysterious stair way. He wondered sometimes just why he was such a valiant Gryffindor when it comes to these things.

_That's because you are curious... and you know... curiosity kills the cat...._

How true was that?

-TBC-

* * *

**AN = elu nin – my heart in Elvish.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Title : Once A Leader, Always A Leader.**

**Summary : Something stirs in the air. He felt the calling, he felt the need to rise and do things right. But it is not the Wizarding World that needs him. A new world needed him. But what does Draco Malfoy have to do with all this?**

**Disclaimer : I Don't own the stories, Harry Potter or Narnia or any of the characters. Just the creativity and the plots belong to me. The stories belong to J. and C. respectively. **

**Author Notice : From here on out, It's my version. I Won't blab anymore.. Onward with the chapter! ^.^**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 **

"You look tired, My Lord. Did you sleep well?"

Harry's hands paused a moment from bringing his cup to his lips. It shouldn't be a surprise, considering what he has been doing all night long. Truth is he hadn't slept a wink!

Harry had been out all night exploring his new found secret and had only managed to stumble back to his room slightly before dawn. He had managed to catch a few hours of sleep before he was jolted awake by Liam, who was trying to discreetly open his bedroom windows to let in the fresh morning air. Being a light sleeper, the tiny noise woke him up. Since he is already awake, Harry asked Liam to bring breakfast to his room. He doesn't have enough strength at the particular moment to walk all the way to the kitchen and join Aleesia and Liam like he sometimes does. Being in a half sleep state, he knew he is not walking straight.

That theory proves true when he stumbled every now and then to his bathroom so he could freshen up, all the while mumbling incoherently. When Harry caught himself in the mirror, he winced at the state he was in. He really looked like a walking corpse!

'_Don't tell Alessia'_, Harry thought with dread. He sighed. He had a feeling that Alessia can be worse than Madam Pomfrey if she put her mind to it.

"It's nothing, Liam," Harry quickly assured him. "I didn't sleep much last night. I think I might get a breakthrough with my research soon." A little lie won't hurt anyone.

Liam eyed his lord with a frown and disbelief on his face. He knew that his master was not telling him the full story. He looked like he had run the whole night and morning at full speed none stop. There were circular bags under his eyes, along with his sullen demeanor. And not to mention, he is practically a walking zombie. He was even shaking a little as he stood still!

Definitely can't tell Alessia, or she'll have him confined to the bed! God knows she can be a mother hen when she puts her mind to it. Liam mentally shook his head.

"Okay, My Lord," Liam said cheerfully and he was suddenly hyper with anticipation that leaves Harry blinking and a bit wary of this unexpected change of behavior. He all of a sudden had a bad feeling, "Whatever you say. So, I hope you don't mind me starting on... a little of your training this morning."

Harry nearly choked on his drink and he coughs a few times before looking at his butler or manservant as they old family likes to call them, like he had grown a pair of ugly heads with a pair of hideous bowties to match!

"Training?" asked Harry incredulously. "What training? When did I agree to train?"

"Alessia asked me to get you a bit in shape. She said some exercise will do you good. Since you prefer to stay cooped up most of the time, I don't see why not."

"You're kidding me! You want to start now, today?!" Harry didn't know what to do anymore. So early in the morning, and he was already subjected to an early morning surprise. What next? A visit to the estate's occupant's residency as a lord's duty?

"Yes, now. Yes, today. There's no good time like the present." said Liam pushing his wide eyed master out of his bedroom. Harry can only let himself being guided outside stupidly, wondering if he had fallen asleep on his table and was dreaming a disturbing nightmare. Because if he don't, well from the looks of it… the nightmare might just get to him still.

* * *

Harry had never been so grateful for hot baths like he did later that morning. Liam said it was just warm up for a start, but he knew better. He knew his butler was testing him on how far he can go for a beginner. If it wasn't for quidditch practice and all his adventures since he entered Hogwarts, he would have dropped dead the first few rounds. As it is, he is extremely sore!

Now don't get him wrong… he wasn't complaining much. He knows he needs all the training Liam can offer and since Dumbledore is so adamant in not allowing him to train, why not do it himself. The man is so into his 'He's too young' principle to see things in the bigger picture and in the long run, Voldermort is no fool. He won't sit around waiting for him to mature and be ready. That bloody maniac would just destroy everything and everyone in his path. He, Harry, needs to be prepared so that when Voldermort does attacks, then he's there to save as many as he can.

What good would he be, if he is named savior and yet not be able to save the people when they are in trouble?

Harry dug himself deeper in the now, warm waters. The water did a magnificent job soothing his screaming, and protesting muscle. As he was comfortably relaxing, Harry let his mind wonder back to the newly discovered tunnel.

***Flashback***

As Harry begin to walk down the stairs, he felt some sort of cold air pass through him and suddenly the torches magically light up as he was about to pass by and Harry could now see the murals painted all over the walls of the stairway. He cautiously followed the stairway and at the bottom; Harry saw there were a tunnel leading up to a huge door at the very end.

Harry warily walked to the door with trepidation. He was half excited, half afraid with what he would find behind the closed door. As his experienced when he first entered Hogwarts, his encounters with Fluffy (Hagrid's three headed _puppy!_) (Note the sarcasm), taught him a few lesson '_Never_ walked in on a locked door _unprepared'_. He would be a hypocrite to say he would never investigate lock doors again. As it is, he can't help but investigate mysteries. Damn his Gryffindor tendencies.

Hence why he was so bloody curious about the tomb, his inheritance, and his life in general to begin with. Too many mysteries surrounding him. He hardly knew what to believe anymore.

Harry took several deep breaths as he slowly… very slowly walks towards the huge door. Both sides of the wall were completely bare, save for the magically lit up torches. He suddenly felt chills and goose bumps all over. As he drew nearer, he could here soft, almost non existence whispers encouraging him further.

_Press on, young master… press on and come find out what secrets we hide within… come and find out what lies beyond…_

_Press on, young master…. Press on…. _

Once Harry reached the door, Harry faltered, wondering if he should continue on. He bit his bottom lips and wet them. His throat suddenly felt very dry and thirsty. Common sense told him he should head back and bring someone with him in the morning to investigate. His personal sense however, told him to just take a peek to see what's inside. His own sense won. Harry knew he wouldn't get a decent night sleep if he didn't peek.

Harry studied the door. It was very very old… but it was still strong as ever. He saw that near the top of the door, there were runes written all over it. No doubt it was the magic that kept the door locked and still working until this very day. It wasn't like any runes he had ever seen, but it was similar to the ones on the tombs. And speaking of magic, Harry felt the pulse of an ancient magic behind the door. It flickered to him and licked him. Harry's own magic seemed to sing to it also, leaning towards it in contentment and comfort, which just confused him further. Harry pressed his hands on the door, and it suddenly radiated a foreign light throughout the hall. This light seemed to seep through the markings and lines engraved into the olden door and glowed brighter than ever. Then, the doors magically unlock and Harry pushed.

Had he not expected something, he would have stared wide eyes, jaw slack and totally gob smacked like a gold fish at the huge secret archive in front of him. It was huge... the walls were covered with piles and piles of scrolls and in between the shelves, Harry could see tapestries hanging on the wall.

The paintings on the wall looked ancient and the writings on them were some sort of language that Harry didn't understand nor like anything had he seen ever before. The paintings looked to be about war but none of the warriors or people were humans. They look like creatures of sorts and Harry had a sense of déjà-vu as though he has seen them before… but it didn't make any sense! He never laid eyes on any tapestry until he went to Hogwarts. And even at Hogwarts, Tapestries are scarce.

Harry turned away from the tapestries, and walked around the archive. Everything in the archive seemed to be neat in order but they were very old. Some of the scrolls had faded into a yellowish tinge, instead of the crisp white you knew them to have. Harry gently picked up a scroll from its place to take a look. To his immense relief, they were in a language he understood very well, English, although they seemed to acquire great thought into understanding the old English and the calligraphy at least this made his research on this archive a lot easier. Harry went to another section of the archive. He took one of the scrolls out and inspected it then he took another, and another. He did a double take and raised his head to see what section he was in. His eyes widened before they shone with joy.

Harry found the sections that have clues about the runes he discovered on the tombs!

***End Flashback***

Harry shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. There was more towards that archive, he could tell. When the door was unlocked and the room revealed, the magic pulsed to the max and he nearly fainted by the sheer power of it. As soon as he set foot in there the pulsing stopped all together. Just like that, it died out.

Harry suddenly shivered. His bath water was already cold. Guess he was in it far to long. His fingers were all prune-like. Harry rose from the bathtub and dried off. He went to his room and was shocked out of his wits!

"Madam!" Harry said shocked. He tightened his towel on around himself. He didn't know Alessia is in the room.

Alessia was putting the herbal tea on the table, "Forgive me for the intrusion, My Lord. I thought you might like something to soothe your muscles." Alessia turned to look at Harry. "I thought your first training went well. Your agility is good from what I can see."

"You were watching?" Harry asked said Harry while he got dressed behind the blind.

"It's difficult not to when you guys trained at a place where the world can see."

"I hardly call it training," Harry comes out while towel drying his hair and sits at his table. "More like a warm up. Liam spends most of the time testing my speed, agility, and trying to stretch me as much as the human body can be possibly allow"

"He has his reasons, My Lord. There are various types of combat. He is also well verse in the martial arts too."

"He's planning to teach me on the subject then?" asked Harry with his eyebrow raise. He had seen Martial Arts movies that he duped from Dudley. It always fascinated him how the orients fought. They used their spiritual energy when fighting in combat. More than once, Harry wondered if it's possible to access magic into a fight the same way Martial Artists use theirs. This is one form of fighting Harry won't mind learning as well as anything else that Martial Arts had to offer.

"Must be, you have the body of an Asian warrior. It'll be a shame to don you in heavy European armor. I think soft armor would suit you better. It will not restrict your movement much and it still protects you from harm."

"You seem to know more on the arts of combat?" asked Harry puzzled. "Why is that?"

Aleesia shrugged. "All Lords of this family have been taught how to fight. It's just a matter in which areas they excel in. It's been like that since way back. So, it is expected that you know how to defend yourself as well."

Harry didn't say anything but took a sip of his tea. While he was busy savoring the taste, he heard Alessia gasp loudly.

"Alessia, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost? You're paler then a corpse," said Harry looking at her with worry written all over his face. She started shaking and was staring at unbelievably at Harry. This got him more worried. "Alessia?"

Alessia didn't say anything. Instead, she slowly went over to Harry and reached for his hands. Harry look down at what Alessia gazing at and saw, to his dismay, the scars that the toad Umbridge inflicted upon him. The scar was staring angrily back at him. The words 'I Must Not Tell Lies' was shown for her to see clearly. Harry blushed and turned his head away, trying to hide the shame he felt. His sleeve must have roled down while he drank his tea.

"How in the lion's name did you get this?" Aleesia asked incredulously.

"It was nothing," Harry said quickly, hiding the scars from her. "I got this while in school. It was a detention."

"I did not think schools these days were _that_ barbaric," said Aleesia sternly. "It cannot be from a detention. That scar was inflicted by someone numerous times. I want to know who it is!" She pressed

"It's over and done with. You can't do anything. Leave it at that."

"What they did was wrong, My Lord. Forgive me if I'm not sharing your sentiments."

"I'm not saying I don't agree with you, Madam. I'm just trying to state that it is pointless for you to do any further actions. The instructor who used the 'Blood Quill' as a punishment has already been dealt with. Please, Aleesia…"

Aleesia would have retort further if it weren't for the fact that her master seemed to be so lost. That was cruel what they did to him. No student should have been punished with such treatment. She really hoped that what he said was true and the person got what they deserved! While she can't do anything about the person, there is one thing she could do.

"There are natural healing remedies that can treat scars, My Lord. Even long term ones. Would you like me to prepare them for you?" said Aleesia softly.

"That'll be great, thanks!" Harry said with a small smile adorning his.

Aleesia turn to leave the room. At the door, she paused and looked back at her young lord. He may not be forthcoming about the scar but she intended to find out who was responsible regardless. A chat was in order.

* * *

Things went relatively smoothly for Harry. He somehow ended up with a routine. If one could call his current life style a routine. Somewhere along the lines of his schedule, Aleesia and Liam had forced him to take up new things. During the day, he'll take whatever it is Aleesia and Liam threw at him. But during the night after dinner onwards, he'd like to be left alone so he could return to the archive and study his tomb in peace.

"Shoulders straight, My Lord," instructed Liam strictly. He was giving Harry a lesson on horseback riding. Harry liked riding horses. They were as good as flying a broom. The problem is of course, is learning how to ride like a noble man. "Back straight, and head held high, My Lord. You look like a hunchback afraid to ride!" Liam barked.

Harry growled. They've been doing this for the past hour or so. He was sweating profusely and his body was aching from his 'exercise' prior to this lesson. "It would have been easier," said Harry through greeted teeth, "If you don't give me such a strong will and free spirited stallion during this god damn lesson!" Harry yelled back. Really, Liam gave him such a wild horse! He spent a good deal trying not to get knock off and stamped by the beast. How the bloody hell is he going to stay put on top of the horse with dignity and head held high while his limbs and life stays intact? He had no idea.

"He's not going to hurt you, My Lord. He just doesn't know you... yet," said Liam smiling. He wasn't about to tell his lord this, but Aleesia was adamant is getting this particular nasty stallion for their young master. This wild and untamed beast will suit well with their master she said. Well, he wasn't about to go against her. Aleesia, aside from being very scary, is known for her wisdom and outlook on things. She reasoned with him that they both will bond with each other and become each other's very trusted companion. Wasn't something about the same spirit she said she saw in their Lord?

"Are you fucking insane?!" said Harry incredulously. "This magnificent… great," Harry placated the horse hoping he would knock him off for the umpteenth time "… stallion won't even let me getting anywhere near him to begin with."

_He won't let anyone else near him for that matter_. Liam thought to himself. "Regardless, you're doing well. Hold the reins properly and sit up straight. Remember, your in charge of him, not he in charge you."

"Easy to say, difficult to pull through. I would like it to see you trying to do well with this stallion." Harry tightened his hold on the reins when the stallion suddenly leapt forward and ran around the paddock at full speed.

"In your dreams," Liam mumbled while watching Harry holding on for his life from afar. "Well you better practice riding him because I'm adding swords and archery practice while you are riding." Liam barked out smiling. He could hear Harry curse fluently all the way from here.

* * *

"Tell me this again, why am I learning politics, chess, and poker?" said Harry while his eyes stared intently at the chess board in front of him. Liam and Aleesia took turns in playing chess and poker with him, and Harry lost miserably each time! It's bad enough he has to endure being beaten by Ron, now he is getting his ass whopped by his butler and cook!

"Politics is necessary. You have to learn because you _are_ a lord. Chess is so that you can plan out your battles carefully. Good way of learning strategy. Poker goes hand in hand with politics, so you can learn to keep a straight face when dealing with the enemy," said Liam cheerfully.

"You are so full of shit!" Harry hissed.

"Now, now, Master, is that the language of a lord?"

"I am entitled to curse all I want. I am not raised as a noble born lord. And I see no significant in playing chess and poker. So what's the real excuse?" Harry retorted. He wasn't that stupid or unobserving as everyone else thinks. Both Liam and Aleesia don't act like any servant should. They butt in way too much with his schedule.

Liam sighed, his young master may be young and naïve but he was very bright at the same time. Things that most people over look, his master caught on quickly. "That's part of the reason, I admit. But we noticed you hardly had any hobbies. So we hope to remedy it." Liam lied.

"There are other hobbies besides chess and poker. Horseback riding, hunting, reading for pleasure those are all hobbies. Now tell me the_ real_ reason." Harry pressed on.

'Ok. _Where is Aleesia when you need her?'_ Liam sighed.

"Fine, fine, we were hoping to drag you away from the library. Since the moment you set foot here, you have spent nearly every day in the. Boys your age need to go out more, not cooped-up in a musty old library!"

"Hey! I'm so use to being left alone," Harry blurted out, "My god, you guys treat me like a kid!" the young master's voice raised an octave as he defended his project.

"We just want you to have healthy lifestyle, My Lord. You have other things to do. Whatever you're researching will reveal itself in due time. So it can wait. It won't bode well with anyone if you neglect your responsibilities, and wasting your summer for _that_ matter."

'_Who says anything about me ditching my responsibilities? I'm new to all this for Merlin's sake! Gimme room to breathe, will you!'_ Harry thought annoyed. They sure didn't bother to be discreet. Maybe they have a reason to push him as they are.

"Oh? And if I still decide to ignore the both of you? What happens to me then?" Harry challenged, his eyes shown with determination.

Liam shrugged. He leant forth and pushed his chess piece towards Harry's. His eyes never left Harry's face. Harry watched Liam moved his chess piece. He sighed inwardly. "Checkmate!"

* * *

Harry frowned looking at the scrolls lying out in front of him. Something didn't fit right. There was a vital piece missing to an extremely large puzzle. The more he tried to figure it out the greater his headache was becoming.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, and tried to make heads or tails of the puzzle one last time before he called it a night. He spread the scrolls next to the tomb. "Born anew…" Harry mumbled, translating the runes. "Deep magic… born sovereign?" Harry turned the tomb to the other side. "The soul of the king in.. inca.. incarnate?…age… blood? Aw… awaken?" Harry shakes his head. "What this about kings and blood and deep magic? Awaken? Awaken what?" Harry asked warily. Harry took a piece of parchment out that he brought with him, and wrote down what he interpreted. After a few times of re-checking, he frowned. He looked around the mess he created around him and scratched the back of his head.

According to the scrolls, the magic is going to be at work and there will be blood and pain on that day. It also says about a King that will rise again. Another scroll also mentioned that the King is not originally of this world. He was from another. It also said that the King would be revealed and accents his powers through a ritual done during the King's coming of age. He would be reborn within his family lines, and he would return to his rightful kingdom with his family when the time comes to right all wrong done within his absence. When he does, all those who are loyal to him, the magical race… the non magical… will serve him again for the right purpose and bring balance to the realm. Only that much Harry managed to discover. Still…

"What does all of it mean?" Harry mumbled desperately to the still air in the archive. Harry starts walking around the archive, not having any direction in mind. He couldn't help but start thinking about what he found written on the tomb and on the scrolls. There were just so many questions that came with the discovery. Who is the king? What king is he? Who is his descendent? Are they still alive to this day? They say something of magical race. It wasn't uncommon for purebloods to marry other magical races like Veela and Elves. It was a trend at one time, and within the magical world, it is perfectly normal. Does it have anything to do with his family? God! He hoped not. Harry wasn't sure if it's a good thing or bad. Suddenly, it occurred to Harry.

'_Let's say my family is involved somehow… does this mean I could have magical creature blood running through my veins?'_ Harry thought. It could be possible. His family, the Potter's, are from an ancient and noble house beginning centuries ago. Rumor has it since the founders time itself! Whether or not the Potter's married into different races is unknown, but there is a good possibility.

While he was walking, he tripped over a curtain hanging. The rope was nearly intertwining with his foot. Harry looked up from where he had fallen and stared. The tapestry he was looking at showed several different creatures, kneeling at a figure whose face was hidden by a shadow. He tried not to stare, but it was impossible seeing magical creatures of all races coming together and give their homage what Harry assumed was their leader. It was rare. This world is full of prejudice that such unity and ally of all races together seems impossible. Yet, the tapestry proves that it is not.

Harry eyed the tapestry and looked around the room. _Why was this tapestry concealed behind a curtain which was nearly impossible to see?_ Harry thought in curiosity. Unlike the other tapestries, this tapestry was concealed, like it was supposed to be kept hidden.

"Or…" Harry said to himself "It's hiding something."

As if to answer to his statement, the tapestry shifted slightly. But there was no wind! Harry slowly went over to the tapestry to touch it. His eyes narrowed when he felt that there was nothing behind the tapestry. He pulled the drapery aside, and saw a tunnel which decreased slightly. Harry noticed that there was another chamber that adjoined to the archive. He went towards the other chamber and sucked in a huge breathe.

The chamber was half as huge as the archives! Tall odd shaped pillars stood scattered around the chamber. It looks like a temple of some sort. The walls were covered with many symbols as well as some on the floor. In the very middle of the chamber, Harry saw it was a huge pentagram with two circles surrounding it. Harry went over to the pentagram and noticed it was made out of decaying stones and had symbols and runes carved into it. Within each section of the pentagram, there was a symbol, except for the very centre of the pentagram, which was bare and empty.

_Could this be a ritual chamber? It certainly looks like a ritual ground_. Harry thought warily. He really doesn't like all these puzzles they never seemed to add up. He wanted things to be solved, not more mysteries!

Harry suddenly felt a little dizzy. He shook his head to get his bearing straight, but somehow, that made him feel even more horrible then before. Harry looked at the floor and was surprised that the floor seemed to be buzzing with magic. Or more precisely, the pentagram seemed to be buzzing with magic. The runes and symbols seem to be vibrating and glowing softly and same with every symbols and runes within the mysterious chamber.

Harry didn't know what came to him. He felt compelled to walk over and stand directly in the middle of the pentagram. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling though. In fact, once he stood in the middle of the pentagram, he felt a little giddy and happy. Harry blamed it on his tiredness. He blamed it on his pounding head. He blamed lady fate for putting him in such a shitty situation in his opinion. He will never admit he did as the magic compelled him to do.

Can you blame him if he wanted the feeling to last as long as possible?

Harry stood in the middle of the pentagram and looked around the chamber from this view. Everything felt so real. It was like the feeling when he gazed upon Hogwarts the first time. It was thrilling and amazing. Harry looked up at the ceiling, and was a little shocked to see a huge symbol of the phoenix he has gotten to know quite well the last couple of days. Oddly enough, it felt so right for everything to be in its place.

Had Harry pay any attention to the runes on the pentagram when he first stepped foot in the middle of it, he would have felt slightly alarmed to see that the glowing got a little brighter. But Harry felt right to be there. So he wasn't concerned as the magic began to sing. He actually felt calm, and for a moment, his worries, his desperation, his studies were all forgotten.

A noise alerted him of someone else's present. "It took you a while, My Lord. I thought you were never going to find this chamber."

Harry half turn and stared at the newcomers in shock and disbelief. "Liam? Aleesia?"

- TbC-

* * *

**A/N : There you have it. This is my first solo version. I hope it is up to your expectations. Many thanks to Y-dO-u-CrY for agreeing to beta this chapter. And thanks for your suggestions too. (Here's your cookies!)**

** Read and Review... Tell me how my solo version is doing. Is it good?**

**-Elvina P.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Once a Leader Always a Leader**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Why the hell didn't you say anything if you knew what I was doing in the first place!"

Harry tapped his foot impatiently as he glared at his butler, Liam and Aleesia. He wanted to cuss them out and ranted and knocked them dead when he found out that they _knew_ what he was doing all along. He was definitely furious. Imagine his shock when they met him at the ritual chamber!

"We can't spoon fed you for everything, Young Master. If you truly want something, you have to work hard for it. Plus, was there a saying say 'If you want something done, do it yourself'?" said Aleesia demurely, smiling sweetly.

Harry scowled. Aleesia was clearly and very much amused. She even had the twinkle that a certain headmaster has! Oh how those twinkle irritates him. This have absolutely nothing to do with the saying… ok, so maybe it have. "A little _hint_ would be nice or perhaps pointing me on the right direction instead of letting me running around in circles."

"We can't even if we wanted too." Liam speak out. Harry raises an eyebrow. He motioned for them to elaborate. And their explanation better be good. Harry absolutely had it with all the running-in-circle routine.

"The whole archive and chamber has secrecy charm seep deep within it walls. As it guardians, we are unable to tell you about it until you discover them on your own, or at the very least, when you approached us about it." Liam began to explain. Harry quickly interrupted him.

"I did approach you." Harry said questionably. He frowned remembering he had done so, only to have Liam denying him.

"That was before you found out about it. The spell still stands. You didn't approach me after you found the archives, though. So I can't help you much." Liam suddenly grins. "Plus, from the way you were acting, looks to me you want to keep it a secret."

Harry jaws clenched. He really doesn't know whether to blame them or himself for his ignorance and stupidity. Had he known this much earlier, he would desert his pride for this whole thing to be a secret and enlist their help in solving his problems.

Okay, maybe he _might_ enlist their help…

Aleesia put a hand on his shoulder. "Now, My Lord… What's done is done. Why not we proceed with what you've got so far and continue from there?"

Harry snorted. "An excellent idea, Alessia. The problem is, I haven't gotten very far. This just makes more riddles and even though I found a little help in translating it, I'm still lost." said Harry sarcastically. This research of his is really driving him up to the wall. How Hermione cope with all the frustration, he had no idea.

"That's because you must know specifically what you want to find."

Harry just stared at her wide eyes and gawking for a moment before whatever she said fully registered to his brain. Then he glared murderously at her. Who would make such a ridicules condition? "What kind of a ridicules rule is that? How is that going to help? That just makes things more difficult!"

It was Liam who replied, "For security measures. Even by Wizarding standard, our secrets are… you can say… out of the ordinary. That's why you gotta know what exactly you wanted to know. If the secret we protected for so long falls into the wrong hands… well, I can confidently say, it won't be pretty."

"Great… excellent… my work got more cut out for me… so what am I supposed to look for then?" said Harry with his arm fold and his foot tapping the floor. He knew he is getting desperate. But the sooner he got the tomb's matter done, the better. Somehow, he knew that this is very important. At least, to him.

Aleesia was silent a moment, and Harry suddenly feels trepidation. He knew that look. Luna sometimes looked at him the same way. It was usually when she was debating something with herself and about to reveal something to him that has a huge impact on his life. Luna was an oddity, but she was a valuable friend. And throughout their year together, Harry had come to value her opinion and her cryptic advice if any.

Harry doesn't know why, but one revelation from Aleesia would change his world forever. He was right.

Aleesia lean closer to Harry and whispered._ "Narnia…"_

Harry suck in a breath after hearing that. Narnia? That word sounds familiar. Harry suddenly feels a little light headed and daze. That word… he was sure he heard it somewhere before. A name? he was sure it was a name. Something awakens within him at hearing that words. He feels a little excited. He felt a tinny inny winny bit relief. He feels so happy as if he just got news he is going back… Harry froze.

_Going back? Going back where? What the hell?_

And then he suddenly feels melancholy. As happy he is feeling nostalgic over something… he suddenly feels bittersweet. Like there was something he needs to do, but he fail to accomplish it. A broken promise that leaves him regretting. It's like he was happy to hear the word of his home, but sad that he couldn't return there just yet.

"Narnia?" asked Harry. To his horror, his voice sounds so weak and he felt he'd gone a little pale too. Harry tries to compose himself but he had difficulty. Harry cleared his throat. "What's Narnia?"

Aleesia didn't answer him. Instead, she asked, "How's your studying learning the language?"

Harry blinked, taken aback by the question. He was pretty sure no one knows of his extra learning of the odd runes. Maybe he didn't conceal them as well as he thought. Either that, or they knew straight from the beginning and was shaking their head at his naivity. "It went surprising well." Harry replied. It was true though. Learning how to read the language itself was very, very easy. It was as if he knew the language and need to be reminded. It comes to him as easily as parseltonque. What set his search to major drawbacks was the text was cryptic at best. He absolutely has no flare for poetry or riddles. That was Hermione's department to solve!

"Seriously, what's Narnia?" Harry pressed on.

"We can't tell you, remember? That was the rules. Aleesia is already revealed a lot by saying Narnia. That should be enough hints for you. Actually, that's the only hint you needed. Take it as an inheritance test to prove yourself… this things are not meant for you to just waltz in, you know." Said Liam, as he immerged from behind one of the achieve shelves.

"Then you both are not helping at all! First, you said I need to come to you once I figure out what to look for and now you said you can't tell me?" said Harry frustrated. He pinched the bridge of his nose to get rid of his headache. What's the use of them being here with him if they are so much as to not lending him a hand?

Liam throws him a book and Harry caught the book with a huffed. The book was hardcover book and it is by no mean, thin. Harry saw that it is an in-depth study of the language. Harry thanked the god and goddess that's it's in English at least, even though it is the old English. To his immense gratitude, it also explains in detail on how to decipher the runes and meaning behind all of it. It was a very valuable book.

"Study the language itself, My Lord, then it will lead you to Narnia."

"Fine! Fine… I give up. I don't know why I even bothered. So what's this chamber for?" Harry gestured to the Ritual chamber behind him.

"It's for you when you came into your inheritances. We are told that when you tapped into it, it is very uncomfortable. And depending on the individual, your power can boost up and you'll even be more powerful. Every generation of the Potter are advice to spend the night here on their coming of age. If you do have power boost, at least this chamber will help you get it contained."

"Wait… what?" Is it just him? Or is the situation is eerie similar to the tomb he manage to decipher? It can't be a coincidence. Could it?

"That's why I said you shouldn't just waltz in." Liam smirked lopsidedly. Poor Harry just groaned exasperatedly.

"You know what… get out of here, you two. Shoo! Let me do this thing in peace!"

"Oh no you don't!" said Aleesia grabbing Harry's arm on one side and Liam on the other. "You've done quite enough for tonight. You can continue this some other time. Right now, you are going up to the kitchen with me and Liam and we are going to fix you a nice cup of tea. Then, straight to bed with you."

Harry stared at Aleesia wide eyed. He wanted to protest and continue his research. But he can't deny that he was seriously exhausted. He reluctantly and grudgingly let Aleesia and Liam dragged him away, all the while mumbling under his breaths about his subordinates had too much leeway over him.

* * *

Aleesia shut the door to her master's bedroom. She and Liam had to make sure that their master was truly in his bed sleeping. This last couple of days, she knew her young master had work very hard to find all the missing pieces of his puzzle. It was beginning to take a told on him.

"You purposely tell him everything, didn't you, Aleesia? When you mention Narnia," Liam stated the moment he saw Aleesia.

Aleesia turns to Liam with her eyebrow raise. "And you are not doing the same thing? You gave him the only book existed about all language, spoken and written in Narnia."

"That was different," Liam hissed harshly. It was very, very late and he didn't want to wake his sleeping master. "We can aide him… but not telling him out right-"

"Says who?" Aleesia interjected. "It is a ridiculous rule anyway set by the very first ancestors of our Lord. A ridiculous strict rule to the point of stupidity might I add. It was created to test the heir on his determination for his quest. They aren't any saying we are forbidden from ever uttering it. Bare in mind, Liam, that unlike all his ancestors, our Lord's path is hardest of all. Not only he didn't know a thing about his family, I'm willing to gamble he never heard of Narnia in his entire life! Unlike his parent before him who had heard of Narnia in a guise of bedtime story!"

Aleesia starts walking in a fast pace, Liam quickly catch up with her. "The rules are there for a reason. It was made so that an evil person won't be able to discover the other realm. We cannot interfere with the test. What if he wasn't the one? We aren't sure yet."

"At this point, he is the only Heir left. There is no one else so he should know all the secrets regardless. We are not, in any way, interfering Liam. And this coming from you? You above all should know him better. You know our young Lord is the one. I'm just helping him to the right direction.."

"Okay, I admit there isn't any point in following the ancient rules now about all the secrecy since he is the only Heir left, but we are still bound by magic to guard most secrets and knowledge appointed to us. But by telling him the answer, don't you think you are overdoing?"

"He asked the right question after all. Who am I to deny our Lord what he so importantly needs to know. Plus, I wasn't the only one breaking all the rules to help our Lord." Aleesia point out.

Liam cheek tinted pink. He advert his eyes away from Aleesia's knowing look. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh please… if you didn't worry for the Lord like I was, you won't be training him like hell on his tail!"

"Can you blame me? The inheritance is bound to change him in someway. He must not have a week body or the powers bestowed to him when he go through the test will kill him in a heartbeat!"

"And who was it who took down the concealing charm on the torch that leads to the achieves? I know for a fact that the entire wing was sealed and heavily warded and can only be taken down by the master once he knows exactly what to look for. You know the Lord will pass through the barrier and you purposely put a charm on that particular torch to make things easier for him."

"Okay, okay… fine! I broke the rules. I helped him since the beginning, happy? At least I'm not the one who spoon fed him."

"You're glad as I am about it." Said Aleesia grinning softly. Her eyes twinkles happily.

Liam chuckle. That statement is something he can't deny. "Immensely."

* * *

Harry landed on the ground on his back with a loud thud. He groaned and he could have sworn he has a few broken ribs! You would think that Liam would go easy on him now that he knows about his research... but NO... he is more determined than ever to kill him during training. "Can't you go easy on me?" Harry asked while trying to get back on his feet. His muscle are screaming for him to stop.

"I don't think an enemy would go easy just because you're down, My Lord. If anything, they'll finish you off like you're made of butter,"

"Haha... very funny," said Harry sarcastically.

"Cheer up! If it makes you feel better. You're learning a lot faster than usually. It's a good thing you have a strong endurance and speed since the beginning."

Harry didn't say anything for the rest of the training. Once training was over, he freshen himself up, and meet up with Liam at the family room. Both Aleesia and Liam thought he did well with his research, so they decided to give him the day off. Harry decided he wanted to just sit and relax.

"You both seems to be pushing it. Aleesia been feeding me nutrition food, you step up my exercise… is there something going on?" said Harry softly, as he lay comfortably on the sofa.

Liam shrugged. "Might be, depending how you look at it. How's the book? Been a good read?"

"A lot!" said Harry. "Thanks for that, by the way. It was a life saver."

"I hope it will," Liam mumbled to himself. He heard from Aleesia that their master's birthday going to be by the end of the month. With all the nutrition food and potion they supplied in their master's food and him focusing more on upgrading the exercise, he hope it will be enough when the inheritance kick in.

Harry just sighed exasperatedly. No one is telling him anything! They keep on pussy-footing him as if there are some big secret he should know about, but was too chicken to say it. "Does this have anything to do with the blood and pain ritual that might occur during my birthday?" Harry stated as a matter of factly. Liam immediately tensed. He turned around slowly to face his Lord.

Harry eyes narrowed and his lip tighten. So his findings were correct. The tomb was describing his family. _His family!_ He's resolve was strengthen when come across his family tree.

*Flashback*

Harry was once again, reading quietly at the archive. He was done translating the tomb. When he asked Aleesia regarding the interpretation, Aleesia confirmed that it indeed speak of his family. But he still has no clue as to "The King". He dreaded to find out more about him. Knowing him and his luck with Lady Fate and Destiny particular fond and interest to him, that blasted tomb could mean him!

Harry suddenly paled at the thought. "That's impossible," said Harry. "There's no such thing as reincarnation. I don't even believe in reincarnation. I don't have dreams of past live!"

Harry quickly abandoned the book he was quietly reading to look for his family tree. If his calculation to everything is correct, then he is so screwed!

There are two version of the family tapestry that shows his family tree. One, which hung on his study upstairs, shows only the wizards, the human side of his bloodline and their offspring. The more detail and intricate family tree version, which shows all marriages and show their races of their spouse, are hidden here in the archive for safety. It was in different colour codes, so it was hard to pinpoint which race they belong to.

He really wanted to curse his ancestor's stupidity for not hanging that tapestry in the first place! Why is it that everything requires him to do endless research and running around in the archive?

I took him a while to find the tapestry. Once he does, Harry feels like his existence is coming to an end.

*End Flashback*

"In the Wizarding World, bloodline matters. The purity of the blood is overrated by the bigoted purebloods but it brought light a thing or two," said Harry firmly. "Tell me, What creature does my bloodline have?"

"Well… you see… erm…" Liam stammered rigidly. There is no way easy for him to say what he was about to say. From the look in his Lord's eyes, he damn well near figuring everything out.

"Just spit it out, man. I really don't have the time for some riddles. I want answers and I want it now. My birthday is just around the corner for goodness sake!"

"Fine! If you are impatient much. For your info, you did not have a creature blood in you. You have mixed races however."

"What's the difference? Between creatures and races?"

"Creatures are like phoenix, dragon, griffin, unicorn, minotaur, kraken, gargoyle… like that. Races are like wizards, sorcerors, fae, elves; not house elves, vampire, werewolves, centaur, mermaids, those are races."

"You said mixed races? Are we talking hybrid or more than one?" said Harry sceptically. Just how many is there in him?

"More than one. Though I reckon child of that union can be considered a hybrid, won't it? I need explain something else first. About the Potter's bloodline. Please bear with me. The explanation isn't easy." Seeing Harry was in full attention, Liam said, "The Potters rarely married muggles or muggleborns for a reason. Whatever bloodlines that flow inside the Potters will cancel out their muggle bloodline upon his inheritance. And yes, My Lord, that explains the blood and pain," Harry opened his mouth to ask but quickly shut his mouth, his expression confused as ever. Liam continues, "Your mother was a good witch, no doubt. But your father must have disregard many things to just abandoned tradition. Normally, in Wizarding world, this has no importance. If a pureblood wanting to marry a muggle born, he can do so. That is not the case with The Potters. He should have taken into account the inheritance effect it can have on you. That is why I said about marriage outside of our family bloodline or statuses are not encouraged. To be married to muggleborns, are technically impossible."

"You're getting off topic. I want to know about races of my bloodline if there is any… not some… general background info about the whole thing. But you got me intrigued. Why do you say it's impossible? I think I've found a parchment or a tapestry or two that seem to states otherwise." _Well, all I know is my mum. But he doesn't need to know that…_

"I'm getting to that. But just listen because it is very important. It's the very reason why everything as they are right now," Harry motion Liam to continue. "Back to the bloodline and what it has to do with blood and pain, it because during the inheritance ritual, your dominant bloodlines, your magical one, will cancel out your mother's blood and things will get very messy. Don't get me wrong though... I'm not saying it is completely impossible to marry other races or people of the different social circle, but before the union, it is compulsory for the soon-to-be-spouse be tested to check if her magic and bloodline is compatible with the Potters, and that if there is a magical exchange going on, be able to bear the weight of the power without killing the spouse. This clause alone rules out muggle or muggleborn witches as they have less that strong magical ability and bloodlines. Other races are possible for marriages since their magical beings itself are more than likely to adapt with the Potters magic and bloodline. The more intermarriage between the races with the Potters, the greater need for maintaining the bloodline without marrying a muggle or muggleborn witch. In a sense, we are very much into blood purity or a purist. This is because, if your bloodline is great, and add that you are a very powerful wizard, the process of the inheritance will be extremely painful. Your mother's blood could kill you, unless by some miracle that she is not a full muggleborn and has some dormant magical lineage within her."

Harry frown when he rewind the explanation inside his head. He is not into blood purity. And the fact his family is making a very big deal out of this matter is unsettling!

"As for what races, you have Vampire, Veela, Elves: not house elves, high elves! And Demon blood running through your veins on top of your wizard blood. Only that much I know. I can't verify about the Demon blood since that was rumoured since the very beginning, but the family intermarried with Elves and Vampires before."

"Veela? You kidding me. Come on...!" Harry gasped horrified. Of all the magical races, Veela is by far… not his favourite. He doesn't have a thing against them in general. It's just when a veela is angry that is not a pretty sight.

"I'm serious. There are one or two marriages with the Veela race. But Elves are what the Potters are usually marries with. I don't know why, but your family have a thing for elves."

"What difference between intermarried with other races and muggles? Both looks like they can effect the bloodline if you ask me." _And I find it very hard to believe that my family is also a blood purist. I guess, all blue bloods are_.

"Not the same. The races have magical blood, while the muggles didn't. For muggleborns witches, their lineage of magical is trace is so small, it over powers by their muggle lineage. That's why when worst comes to worst, some family marries their own siblings."

"What? No way!" Harry gasped in shock. "Ewww... that's gross!"

"But not uncommon at one time," Liam shrugged completely ignoring Harry's remark. "I mean, come on... didn't Pharohs married their own siblings? Didn't Queen Cleopatra marries her brothers for the throne?"

"Your point?"

"My point here is, with the Potters, It's okay to marry your own siblings, not to prevent marrying outside of the status quo, but to ensure the blood won't be poison to you during the ceremony. That's why the Potter's are practically forbidden to marry muggles or muggleborns. Because their blood will act as poison during your coming of age test."

"POISON?"

"Yes, poison. That's why there will be blood and pain. The pain is because you combating with whatever it is in you, while the blood is because you're spitting out the poison blood. This is the main reason the Potters strictly into bloodline purity." Harry rolled his eyes at the last statement. That doesn't sound like strict bloodline purity to him if they married with other races. From what he understands from the Wizarding world's blood purity. If you're a powerful wizard from a powerful family, you damn well marrying a witch from powerful or known family to secure alliance or to unite the families. Marrying individual from different race is a big no-no and causes the children who did disowned.

"And another thing, My Lord. We are not sure what you will inherit during the ritual. It could be any inheritance from either of your bloodline or you will inherit nothing at all."

"You're not making sense there. I thought the achieves has everything?"

"To help us prepare, yes. But nothing in those books is certain. We may enter the achieve from time to time, but half of the things in there, only the Potter's bloodline can discover. If there is one thing about the Potter family, is that they never do things the way they are supposed to do. The potter never did things by half. And if anything, The Potters got style, and do things in style. I'm half expected you turn up as anything other than Elves or Vampires."

"Does it really matter whom you marry if you in love with someone? I know the thing with the Potters blood is very complex and confusing… but does it really matter? If we continue the family's bloodline this way, we are only limiting our options. Before long, the line will die out!"

Liam shrugged. That does seem inevitable. But the requirements needs to be met simply can't be ignored. "I don't understand most of the concept myself. Let's just say, marrying other races is a whole lot better than muggle or muggleborns."

"That doesn't make it technically impossible, isn't it? As long as other options are available."

"Probably. I didn't say it's forbidden didn't I?"

"From the way you were explaining, and seems to be going in circles, and the wey you keep getting back and emphasized on the 'Blood Purity' part, you might as well could have!" Harry chided.

"Doesn't mean I know it, I can explain it better. These things are so intricate and complicated even Aleesia is not sure how to put it in simple terms."

"Vampires and Elven heritage huh… you sure that was it? No other races heritage I should know about?"

"That's all we found out, My Lord. We are not sure if you will inherit any qualities from your ancestors though since your ancestor, your father, your grandfather, and his father before him, all came out of the ritual alive with no magical changes. They are still human wizards and witches. The only thing they got was a magical power boost that left them ten times stronger. But that was ages ago. The boost was probably their own magical core"

Once Harry shooed Liam out of the room, He suddenly bent over and laugh. He laughed until tears were sliding down his cheeks. Once Harry calms down, he stayed silent. He gazed at the beautiful ceiling and smile wryly. Liam just confirmed all his suspicion and he had little doubt now. The tomb does explain of his family. Very much like pre-destiny thing. He admits, there was no finding anywhere indicates that the reincarnated king was of magical race beside human, and he was a little out of the loop assuming those. But Harry just has this hunch. His instinct just screams that this king isn't human and that in his descendent; they at least must have one or two magical blood to help him boost up. How does Harry knew this, he didn't know and frankly, he was afraid to find out. His assumption was strengthen when Liam practically insisted that his family marries only powerful magical races or wizard or witches and never thinks about marrying from muggleborn lines. The family tree tapestry that he found indicates that every three generation, the family are married off with a different race not their own. This means, he had a lot of other magical blood in his veins and his family are literally a family full of magical beings other than wizards! It just proven to him that his family is expecting the re-incarnated king. It was like; they were in a secret society or cult that Harry finds it entirely too freaky.

Truthfully, Harry was bone tired and very, very wary. What would become of him? If let say, he is the reincarnate King, does that mean the King conscious will take over? Will he still be himself? Or will he be a different person. Will he have a different outlook in life?

Harry covered his eyes with his hands. _What will happen to me?_

-TBC-

* * *

**AN = There you go another chapter. This isn't exactly how I planned this chapter to be... but I figured what the heck, get the important stuff out of the way first. :)**

**As you probably noticed, This chapter is not betaed. Please excuse the mistakes if it's too horrible. ;(**

**Now... I would like your oppinion on this little and sudden idea that I have. As those of you who have followed this story since the very beginning, You are well aware that this story's pairing is HP/DM. Now, While I maybe make them together at some point in the future, what I want to know is, Should I change the pairing into a threesome? or the very least Harry has two love ones. One people from the HP universe... Which is Draco... and another that stands for Narnia universe. Who you want to see paired with Harry from Narnia universe? **

**So what do you think? Should I stick to the original pairing...? Or should I add another to spice it up? *grins mischievously***

**Or Should I just change the pairing alltogether and not make it a HP/DM? ^_^ *Tongue at Yaoi-Tenshi* **

**-Elvina P. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Once a Leader Always a Leader **

**By Elvina Potter a.k.a Elvina P.**

**Warning = This chapter is strictly unbeta'ed. All the Spelling mistakes, grammar, punctuation and anything else that I am not aware of are purely mine. Hope you guys don't mind them much and enjoy the story. **

* * *

**Chapter Eight.**

**July 29, Four Hours before Midnight.**

Harry sighed as he lies back in his tub. The water was soothing to his aching muscle and the aroma that he smells calms him. The bathtub was full with all sorts of aromas, herbs, perfume and even with flower petals. It was supposed to be his ceremonial bath in preparation for his coming of age slash heritage ritual. Aleesia would have Liam bathe him and scrub his back if she had her way, but Harry put a stop to that nonsense and preferred to bathe himself.

Harry frowned. He will never understand the full preparation process for the ritual. It all seems ridiculous even to him. He just doesn't get it, why the inheritance ritual had to be done immediately upon your sixteen birthday? It is fortunate for him since his birthday is during the holidays. But what about those who birthdays falls during school in session?

Harry dipped lower into the water. He wishes he had someone to support him. As it is, he is totally on his own. He had no prior knowledge to the ritual ceremony. No one tell him while growing up what to expect from it. It was mind blowing having to listen to Liam and Aleesia explain them to him.

"All will be well, Harry," Harry sighed heavily. "No point thinking about it now."

Harry hummed a tune to distract himself while tapping his finger on the edge of the tub. In his mind, he was busy dancing with all the steps he'd learnt. Harry snickered remembering the lesson. Had he was not so horrified at the time, he would have to admit he was being silly. He must have look like an idiot when Aleesia first mentioned dancing lesson too.

***Flashback***

"You gotta be kidding me," said Harry horrified. He was staring at Aleesia like she has suddenly transformed into a Blast-Ended Skrewt! Her suggestion was so sudden that he felt his head spin. Okay, maybe it wasn't sudden. She had just inquired about him dancing. When he replied he sucks at dancing she decided to take matters into her own hands. Aleesia was smiling widely that it makes him nervous.

Harry knew he'll be in a total nightmare. Aleesia had cheerfully told him she wants to see him dance! And since he can't dance, she'll be the one to teach him!

There is no bloody way he'll want to dance after what happened in his fourth year.

"No. No! Definitely not!" Harry protested vehemently. He refused to make a fool of himself by frequently stepping on Aleesia's toes. No way! Once is enough.

"Why not? It couldn't be that bad?" Aleesia said with her eyebrow raise and her hands fold in front of her.

"Bad? Bad? It's worst!"

"You're completely exaggerating, Young Master. I'm sure the tale it's not how you portray them to be."

Harry looked at Aleesia like she has finally lost her marbles. "Want to bet on that? I stumbled and stepped on my partner's toe more than once while we dance in front of the audience! How is that not bad?"

"Didn't you have dancing lesson prior to the event? It's completely natural for a beginner to stumble every now and then when he doesn't know the steps."

"A few lesson wasn't enough. And our head of the house certainly was just showing us the steps for a particular dance. She never taught me to dance properly."

"Yes well, it certainly won't do for people of your status to be a wallflower at a social event. How you carry yourself determines your position in society. Sort of." Aleesia try to persuade her young charge. It was not an easy feat considering her lord looks like he might fall over in faint.

"Aleesia, I never cared about what people's perception of me at the Wizarding World. What difference does it make if I start now?"

Aleesia could roll her eyes at the silly question. Can't her little master be more ignorant and stubborn as a mule? It was just a dance! "Even though you don't care, people's perception of you can be your advantage. Think of it, My Lord. When you interact with people at social event, you will hear things that are going on. You can find out who's connected to whom, who is your enemy... so on and so forth. Rumours and gossips are useful tools. Being a good dancer is a way to charm people and being sophisticated. Have you seen a person who come to an important event but didn't dance? I'm telling you, dance is an important aspect as any other. And as to the matter why you should start now, let's just go with the reasoning that you are just a commoner before? Likelihood is that, they assumed and expected that you already know how to dance. Now, you are a Lord. The way you carry yourself while you dance spoke volumes."

Harry raises an eyebrow. "You do know you sound so pureblood-ish for a moment there? You're turning me to a social butterfly?"

"I'm just giving you a short course of becoming the Lord you are born to be. Like it or not, what we've been teaching you is your... your duty. Being born a lord is not without its responsibility, you know. You just have to bear them with dignity."

"I am not convinced. I know there are some people who don't dance."

"There is a difference between people who don't dance and people who can't dance. And when you are attending elite functions by the high and important people of the society, like it or not you will need to dance at some point. It is very rude to be a grouchy wallflower towards your host. Believe me, high class function like that, people dance and they dance gracefully. And be honest with me... you don't want to look like a fool if you are ask to dance by someone you like, don't you?"

"I hate it when you pull that card to motivate me. I don't feel comfortable with such strict rules-"

"They are not strict. You just have to learn the steps. The rest is all about enjoying yourself."

"Yeah right... like memorizing the steps of different dance are not strict. You know what, I'm apologising in advance. If I seem like a hopeless case, that is your funeral!"

"Don't you worry. You just didn't have a proper training and dancing lesson. I'm sure with proper guidance; you'll enjoy dancing as much as the rest of them. Dancing will come naturally to you."

"I hardly doubt that," Harry muttered under his breaths. Out loud, he said, "Fine, fine. Let's get this thing over with."

Later, Harry was in the ballroom and was looking at Aleesia sceptically.

"Just so you know, I'm still not sure about this." Harry grumble under his breath. But he got to his feet and take position as Aleesia starts their lesson immediately. After a few hours of explaining the steps and how to dance different type of dance properly, Harry grudgingly admits that it was fun to dance, and without pressure of any kind looming over his hand, it was easier to remember the steps. Oh, Harry still stumble a lot and more than once he step on Aleesia's feet, but it was an enjoyable lesson.

After a few sessions in ballroom dancing, Aleesia decided he also need to learn how to dance the dance of the old ways. Like the dance done in ancient and medieval times. To Harry's pleasure (and confusion), he practically mastered the dances on his first try. The dances came easier to him like he had danced the dance before. He felt like it wasn't his first time. It is as if, he had forgotten about the dance, and was reminiscing with nostalgia.

He swore as he dances the steps, he saw himself dancing gracefully in a vivid imagination.

"Well done, My Lord. Now that wasn't so bad. All is left is for you to practise your steps to make it perfect."

"You're referring to Waltz?"

"Yes. Waltz is the most popular dance. You seem to catch on quickly. You just need to work on Tango."

Harry face heated up. He knew about Tango. Who doesn't? but Tango is more suited learning with someone you like or with your lover. As exciting as the dance is, learning Tango with Aleesia somehow makes him uncomfortable. Not because he was learning it from Aleesia, no. He was horrified if he suddenly got carried away if you understand his meaning. "Tango is an intimate dance, Aleesia. I don't think I can master that dance easily."

"You won't say that once I'm through with you."

***End Flashback***

Aleesia taught him well. Not only he knows how to dance, he can now dance with confidence and grace and won't tremble or step at his partner feet. Had he knows how to dance in the forth year, he would have enjoyed the Yule Ball immensely.

Harry jumped when a loud knock resonates throughout the whole room. "Yes?"

"My Lord, time for you to get ready." Liam voice rang through the close doors.

Harry sighed deeply and he rose from the tub. Here is another task he dreads. Getting dress! Apparently, he was not allowed to do anything on his own today. Aside from the bath, Liam must assist him with getting him clothed. A task which Aleesia and Liam insisted Liam must complete. Embarrassing or not, Harry have to endure the exposure of his person to Liam for one night.

Harry stared solemnly at his reflection on the mirror. As the hour draws near, he was dreading more and more by the minute. "Liam, are you absolutely sure I am not going to die from this?" Harry asked nervously.

After all the training and the research and the learning and studying that he'd done, he couldn't help sweating buckets and feeling butterflies in his stomach. He was a nervous wreck! Getting his inheritance was never a leisure stroll by the beach!

In half an hour, he would be in agony!

Liam looks up from fastening his master's rope. "After all this time, you still worry too much?"

Harry would have snorted at Liam's comment. Considering what he was about to go through, he settle for fidgeting instead. "Hell yes. It is by no means reassuring when you know the process is a painful experience. I thought the inheritance supposed to be a joyous thing. Getting your inheritance during your coming of age was supposed to be an important and happy occasion. How come I miss the memo?"

"With the sweet comes the sour. Nothing in this world is easy. If you want the inheritance, proof yourself worthy with the test first. But I'm sure with you, you'll come out alright."

"Only half the time," said Harry sarcastically. "The other half mostly means it is a disaster! And in my case, that's probably going to be it."

Liam bit his bottom lips from laughing out loud. "You don't have to be a drama king about it."

Harry mouth twitched in amusement. "I thought the word was drama queen?"

Liam smirked. "I don't remember you being a girl, My Lord."

Harry laughed softly then he face fell and he took a deep melancholy sigh. "I hated being the last of the bloodline. God knows when the time comes such as this it is bloody bothersome."

"I sincerely wish that things could be otherwise. Over the years, your family have gone through many wars. It isn't a surprise that you ended up as the last of your bloodline. I would be most happy had you have siblings with you."

"My, Liam," Harry purred. "You sound concern. Are you saying you grew soft on me?"

Liam grins lopsidedly at his Master. He will certainly not tell his master how much he really does care for him. His ego doesn't need to grow any bigger. His master was a good young man and he certainly feels honoured in serving him. He inspected Harry one last time before he stands straight, giving Harry his nod of approval. "There. You are ready."

* * *

Aleesia was standing at the centre of the ritual chamber by the circles surrounding the pentagram. She was murmuring softly while preparing for the ceremony to begin. Every symbols, markings and runes inside the chamber silently vibrates with anticipation and power and the chamber itself beginning to feel very heavy under the weight of magic in the air.

Aleesia look over the entrance as Liam and the young master, who was wearing a hooded cloak covering his face in the shadow, entered the chamber.

The moment Harry entered the ritual chamber, he immediately feel light headed. Magic was certainly heavy in the air and he nearly swayed at the intensity of it all. It hummed silently within its walls. Harry look around the chamber. Aside from the chamber being cleaned, it is also filled with candles scattered in various parts of the chamber. It was readied for such occasion and it certainly looked the part. Even the runes look wet like it was traced with water.

Harry turned back and looked over at his butler and his cook. Harry eyed them apprehensively. They were all in their ceremonial attire and everything else seems to be in order.

It finally hit Harry like a ton of bricks that this is really happening... and there is no turning back!

Aleesia wore a floor length sleeveless dress that was woven out of wool. It has a heart shape bodice with a flaring skirt. The bodice looks like it was woven to look course and uneven and also look very tight like she was wearing a medieval style corset. The skirt was splits unevenly on all sides. It was deep dark purple in colour and on the edge of her skirts, there was a runic pattern trimmed up near the slits. Oh her waist, there was a deep gold rope like belt tied in place. She wore no outer robe. And on her wrist and ankle, there was a painted rune all around. (AN = sort of Nimueh's purple dress from BBC Merlin. But instead of plain, it has runic designs on it)

Liam's attire was simpler. His outfit was made from cotton. The top was sleeveless vest with 'V' neck that splits right on the middle and it was held by a string on the front. He wore tight fitted pants with no pockets. On every edge of his outfit, Liam's was trimmed with thin gold pagan like pattern. Like Aleesia, his outfit was in dark purple and wore no robe.

"Nervous?" Aleesia asked Harry. He motion for him to lie at the centre of the circle within the pentagram.

"Do you really have to ask?" Harry replied dryly. He licks his bottom lips. If this ritual has no significant to him, he would have avoided this ritual all together.

Harry took off his cloak, showing his outfit. Harry was wearing an outfit similar to Liam. His vest had a 'V' shape front. They were button-less and no zippers. Like Liam, it has strings tied together to whole the vest together. A string tied at the front, and two strings tied on each side underarms. It was tied loosely, showing a peek of his white skin through the opening on the front and both sides. It was a sheer material so nothing much was covered. His pants was fitted and it flair slightly at the bottom. On every edge of Harry's pants and Vest, it was trimmed with golden markings. His outfit was black in colour, with the undertone of purple.

However, what standout the most and what really differentiate Harry from his companions were the visible rune markings painted on all over Harry's person. On his face, arms and chest area, rune markings were painted everywhere. It covered his face all the way to his chest, his hands and arms; even his foot was full of runes. They were all the ancient language long forgotten. Some of them are Narnian, the rest are not. On the centre of his chest, the phoenix insignia was painted. On his wrists and his waist, the markings are intertwined together making it look like runic lines. One the upper side of his face, particularly around the eyes area, the marking was painted so tick and so tight around each other that when Harry looked himself in the mirror, it looks as if he wore a mask. Never in his life has Harry felt like some sacrificial lamb!

Harry went straight to the middle of the pentagram. The moment he set foot inside the circle, the pentagram and all the runes markings vibrates softly like they were in tune with him. They hummed in Harry's presence.

Harry lies down and stared at the phoenix insignia on the ceiling, directly above the pentagram. From what he had read, it was the same symbol that was represents his original family crest in ancient times and the same insignia that was painted on his chest. He knew there was more to the symbol. But so far, there weren't many facts on it. Harry is content just by gazing at it.

Once Harry was ready, Aleesia starts chanting the incantation. The ritual has officially begun. As she chants, the runes vibrate a little strong, releasing its magic that was kept lock within its markings for so long. Harry let the magic wash over him. It was nothing threatening. In fact, it was soothing like water flowing. But powerful enough that it left Harry slightly disoriented.

At first, nothing happens. Harry wondered for a brief moment what will happen. Then he felt it. He saw the runes and the marking on the wall, glows brighter and their vibration stronger. Harry felt the pulsing of the magic. It got so powerful that Harry felt like drowning.

Harry breath hitched when he suddenly got hit by a small dose of pain. It centred mostly on his chest area, near his heart. The pain slowly becomes stronger. Add to that, Harry's body beginning to feel so hot. The runes painted on him were glowing and it burns! It was hot. Too hot. Harry feels like he is on fire. He clenched his teeth.

Harry suddenly aware that Aleesia's chanting had grew louder; at least he thinks it grew louder. Harry was disoriented at best. He can't focus. Harry heard more than one voice chanting in unison. It's like a crowd was chanting, but that's impossible because only Aleesia was chanting loudly.

Harry suddenly gasped and nearly turned over when his whole being was literally assaulted with a much grander and unimaginable pain. His blood feels like its boiling. Pins and needles were poking at him viciously everywhere. Harry groaned and gasped as he feels like his skin was peeling from him. His mother's blood, which are slowly poisoning him pulse strongly inside him. Killing him. His own flesh feels dry and rotten that Harry wishes he could do anything just to let the pain stop. Harry squirmed as he pants in agony. If he could, Harry would have grabbed his throat. It was so dry and he couldn't breathe. He finds it difficult and painful to breathe!

What Harry didn't realize was from the pores of his skin and from the markings of the painted runes, He was bleeding. His body was flushing the poisonous blood from him. The deep magic was judging him and testing him to see if he is worthy of its powers. And if he is found worthy, the magic would give him all their secrets, reward him with his family trait if needed and heal his body to its healthy state. It was changing him.

No wonder every Potter in existence takes Rituals and Inheritance so seriously. The Potters never had it easy from what Harry had read up a bit on his ancestors. The Potter bloodline had an impressive history. Up until the recent Potters, they each have their own story to share. Most of them involve a lot of fights and wars and some even have ridiculous conflicts (at least ridiculous by the modern standard). And all the hardship and pain that they had been through is enough to make them heroes. Harry grimaced a lot when he read them. He could sympathize with them. Either the gods have some sick humour, or they are just plain and downright sadist! No wonder they are hardly any other Potters left! All the things that happened to his family are not even funny.

All the while, the chants grew louder and louder. His eyes began to blurry and he was losing focus of the reality around him. They were right. The ritual was full of torment! It wasn't just a minor pain. It was agonizing! Far more intense than three Cruciatus Curse cast together. Heck, he even doubts Voldermort can inflict a pain as intensely at the one he is feeling now. They should have name it 'The Ritual of Torment'.

Harry was trashing now. The pain was unbearable. Harry nearly blacks out. He ache all over. His vision is fading and he is starting to feel numbed. Harry groaned, whimpered lowly as he feels like his bone was slowly re-arranging itself. His heart, his core, his very own spirit and soul was screaming in agony!

Harry tilts his head back and let out a piercing screamed. His blood splattered and flowing into the pentagram.

* * *

**Elsewhere. **

A man tosses and turns on his bed. His face scrunches up in pain. He sweats all over and he was burning with fever. In his sleep induced state, he groans as his nightmares get the better of him. It hurts like he was tortured. He wanted to scream, to yell for help, to do anything just to get the pain to stop or free him from his mind prison. But his voice won't obey him.

He pants. In his dream, he had done something unforgivable. He had become what he loathes the most… a monster. He had done horrendous things in which is brutal, disgusting and borderline evil in its purest twisted form that can make good people terrified and shuddered when mentioned or sent Death Eater green with envy. But that was impossible. He is by no means an evil person.

He had done something unforgivable. But he has no memory or no recollection of having done all those things!

"No... Please... No more..." He murmured as he continuously trashed in his sleep, tight in his nightmares clutches. "... Help... Me..."

TBC

* * *

**AN = Finally! I go ahead and posted this chapter. The truth is I've finished this chapter months ago. I waited a while before posting so that I can look at this chapter fresh just in case I have some new ideas to add. **

**Anyway, Next we will see Harry's transformation and a little bit History. We won't see Draco for a few more chapters (maybe). But the crossover with Narnia is now coming into play. **

**Read and review. Anyone want to guess who the mystery man is? (It's one of my many surprises in this story ^^ )**

**-Elvina P.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Title : Once a Leader Always a Leader**

**By Elvina Potter a.k.a Elvina P.**

**Warning = this chapter is strictly****unbeta'ed****. All the Spelling mistakes, grammar, punctuation and anything else that I am not aware of are purely mine. Hope you guys don't mind them much and enjoy the story.**

**Once A Leader, Always A Leader Chapter 9**

Void. A complete empty space. Full of nothing but darkness and hear no sound. They are hollow. Consume everything. Endless. Lonely.

If there is one thing Harry hated the most is being stuck in a black void. Like being stuck in a complete white and empty room, the void is doing nothing but left him hanging adrift. It leaves him disoriented and dazed at best. But it was peaceful and quiet. Harry likes peace and quiet. They were the feelings of calmness. No hassle. No fussed. Just peace.

Harry didn't know how long he has been in that void. It can be as long as eternity, or as short as a few minutes, seconds. He was alone. With no way to tell the time or date. He was naked like the day he was born. But it didn't matter. None of that matters. He was at the place where no one will judge him; no one to expect anything of him. No one to order him or tell him what to do, or no one he needs to prove himself to. Harry can rest. He can finally let go.

Harry sensed the feel of something; like water flowing through him, around him, as if he was floating in the river but looking down on his person, there was nothing to indicate anything of such fashion. He was illuminating brightly. Glowing like a lone star in a starless sky.

Feeling conscious of his current state, Harry curl into himself tighter, hoping to feel some warm. He was cold. Terribly cold. He shifted; shivering lightly. Harry rested his head on his knees and shut his eyes. At the back of his mind, he can't help wondered; is he alive? Is he dead? Did he pass or did he fail? Harry doesn't know. He doesn't know anything!

Harry was terribly confused and in an odd sense, he was also feeling physically numb. But not completely. He can feel tiny pins and needles every now and then. Like a phantom pain ghosting his very being. But Harry was not injured. There is no wound. His skin was flawless. Harry does not mind the slight feeling of pain. It was a vague feeling compare to the coolness that he felt.

The flow; whatever it was, and doing, was soothing. Harry can feel whatever ailing him is healing. He felt himself energized and growing stronger. He was healthier. His mind was also getting clearer. There is a slight throbbing on his forehead on his scar but whatever it was, the flow is blocking it, coating whatever it is in a tight container. It began to fight back strongly, but the flow will have none of it, and continue to do whatever it was doing; fight back, holding back, cleansing it. After a while, his scar ceased its attempt all together.

After a long while his mind began to slowly clear. Like waking up from a very long and relaxing sleep, Harry becomes more aware of himself and his surroundings. He shifted to look around him better and frowned. Now that he was, to put it simply, wide awake and could think clearly, Harry felt unsure. His guts were telling him that this wasn't how it was supposed to be. Harry didn't know why nor was he exactly sure about what... but he knew things were never easy where he is concern. He was... he is expecting something to happen. Things with him are always complicated. Spectacular yet complicated.

Feeling restless and anxious, Harry uncurled himself and looked around; searching for anything, _anything_ that could help him understand what is going on. Harry suddenly felt intense, like a pressure that was slowly but strongly building up. Something burst within him and Harry suddenly finds himself assaulted with images. Visions! They flow into him, through him. Like an extreme swift river flow, Harry was swept away; force to float along as he witness the rush of visions rushing through him.

Harry watches the visions curiously. At first, it shows nothing but darkness; then stars. Harry was floating amongst the stars. Harry understands nothing from these images except, the sense of the heady and strong pulse of power. Harry let himself soak in the power that tingling through him. There is something that shines brightly. Continuously. The source of the power that he felt came emits from it. Harry was drawn to it. Before he can comprehended what it was, he was shown something else.

Just for an instance, Harry was shown something, like someone shines brightly. So bright that every outline of him was pure... light. Like a star exploded and everything near it felt its intensity. Harry crinched and covered his eyes with his arm when he felt the light was passing through him. When the light dimmed, Harry cautiously takes a peek. He uncovered his eyes completely when he saw that he was now in another set of vision.

Unlike the previous visions, which was shown to him turbulently, this vision was less hectic. This time, it was like he statically watching everything that happens. Harry saw the land was created. Then the grass, the trees, the flowers, the water; rivers, seas, the sky, the sun, the moon. It was magnificent. Beautiful in Harry's opinion; the creation of another realm.

Then he saw, a vision of the night; but no less magnificent in its creation. With the night, with only the moon and the stars for company, Harry stared in awed as creatures appearing out of thin air. Like a wraith they materialize. Various magical beings and creatures; the nature's spirits; such as the green man, fairies, elves, dwarfs, goblins, centaurs, to name a few. Unlike all the visions before, Harry actually felt giddy and eager as he watched them; exuberantly as well as anticipation. To start anew to sustain a few of his subject that is left.

Harry's mind came to a halt and his face fell. _Wait... what?_ Harry thought in disbelief. _His subjects? What subject?_ There was a throb in response to his thoughts.

Harry was jerked from his thoughts when his visions changed, showing barely but glimpses here and there. He saw the rise of civilization on this new realm. New covens, new packs, new territories and new kingdoms. Amongst them, Harry saw a vision that _should_ be familiar to him. Vision of a being, someone was being crown king by the masses. All magical beings and creatures alike were kneeling to their liege lord and pay homage to him.

There were many more visions after that. But Harry hardly pays them close attention. Much he had seen thus far was enough for him. Harry now understood all that he was seeing. He remembers _why_ he was seeing them. It was not only visions, or more precisely; it was not only memories that he had seen.

It was history.

This was his history. The banner, his research, his intense study of his heritage, his family origins... it was all boil down to this.

It was how Narnia was created.

When all it was said and done, a burst of light suddenly appears and engulfed him; Harry felt he was falling and falling very fast!

Harry yelped as he continues to fall. It was turbulent. It was violent. Harry arms and legs flared trying to find or grab something, anything to slow him down. It was futile. He felt nothing but rushing air around him as he free fall to nowhere. The next thing he knew, he was lying on a cold floor. Harry groaned long and heavy.

After catching up with his breath, Harry willed his eyes to open and force his body to move and raise himself with great difficulty. Not only his body felt heavy like all his energy have left him, his head was pounding wildly and he felt like he was lying under tons of bricks.

His whole being was protesting loudly for some rest. But Harry ignored them and look at his surroundings owlishly.

If asked, words fail to describe the place he is at. The only words that come close to his surrounding were, "Am I in heaven?" Harry blurts out his thoughts dazedly. Harry belatedly realized how stupid that sound. But as stupid as it is, it was also the truth.

Harry was, to put it mildly, in the realm of clouds. Like between heaven and earth, he is stranded, floating amongst clouds. Stairs that leads to nowhere, but some leads to Greek-like architecture of a mausoleum, others leads to doors built like those roman's arch design.

Harry turned his face, looking forward and he stiffed. He wasn't alone. It seems he landed in front of a man, who sits comfortably upon his throne.

The man sitting on the throne is, for the lack of better word, majestic! Harry gawked, wide eyes in shocked. The first thing that caught Harry's eye is that the man wore armour! And not just any medieval armour; the man wore fantasy-like armour like second skin. Bulky and intricate in design as well as sharp and dangerous edges that can wounded an enemy or block a lethal sword. At least, that's what Harry can perceive. His suit wasn't completed. Only his legs and arm were armoured. His torso was not covered and wore the undershirt openly.

The man is, to simply put, an ethereal being. His presence alone is giving off vibes of being other worldly. He was tall, pale and had broad shoulders. He was strong and fit. Not overly muscle, but not quite lean either. He had long silky dark hair that flows down pass his shoulder length that was neatly combed back. The man was an epitome of perfection.

However, Harry can't see his face. To Harry, his face was blurry. But Harry gets the distinctive feeling that the man must be very good looking.

He was also very powerful. His presence itself stood out and the aura he admitted was to be desired. It wasn't oppressive feeling like how Voldermort or sometimes Dumbledore emitted, but it was strong enough that you can't help but be aware of its presence. Harry can't help feeling overwhelmed by the sheer power that Harry felt emitted from this person.

"Who..." Harry asked lamely. Shock and confusion were written clearly on his face.

"You know who I am," his voice strong and melodious. Harry gulped. It sounds so languid yet authoritatively.

The only eloquent thing that Harry can say was "What?" while frowning and trying to get his bearings straight. After going through what he just had gone through, not only was Harry feeling disoriented, he was also getting a headache.

"You know who I am. Yet, you fear me." The man replied calmly.

Harry blinks. That was unexpected. Harry quickly stood up and stared at him, his head tilted to the side slightly in confusion. "How can I fear you when I don't know you?"

Harry sensed that the man was amused. If Harry could see his face, he is sure; he could see the man's lips quirks lopsidedly. "You are scared of what you know thus refused to acknowledge it."

Harry's eyes narrowed and he frowned. Great, riddles! He hated riddles. Harry was never fond of riddles. That was what Hermione was for. He lacked patience when there were more pressing matters he needs to attend to.

Harry racks his brain trying to remember if he knew the man. A thought occurred to him then. It came unbidden and unexpectedly. The man claims that Harry knew of him, yet fear and refused to acknowledge what he knew. Harry knew that he was not afraid anyone he met in his life. Be them the Dursleys, Dumbledore or Voldermort. He did not fear the Voldermort because like most orphans, he felt resentment, hatred and loathing for the people who cost them their parents and sometimes at fate for writing their life in a tragic way. A bane of his existence? Definitely! But fear? That's just pathetic.

Cryptic riddles bugs the heck out of him. The man can mean lots of things and in this case, he could be symbolic.

The only you that Harry fears... someone that represent Harry's doubts and make him anxious, terrified, would be the one that he had known recently. Someone that he had known in Wizarding world since his childhood life; living ignorantly with The Dursleys, had nothing – no one that he feared. It has to be someone he had done his homework on. Someone he had lost his sleep on and felt despair knowing he could change his entire fate!

Something occurred to him then. Harry lips suddenly dry, he paled, his chest tightens, and he felt week. It couldn't be...

The only one he currently fears was someone that was mentioned in the prophecy itself... And that person could be his end...

After what seems like an eternity, it dawned to Harry just who he was in the presence of. Harry becomes paler and his eyes widened in disbelieve, his voice quivered, "You are him... my ancestor. The king..."

The man nodded sharply. Harry breath hitched. Emotions were warring within him. Most noticeably was the feeling of panic and despair. To suspect about the prophecy is one thing, but to actually meet the man itself is another. Not only was he nervous, he is downright terrified! Harry turned his face away and was silent. Quietly standing there while he process all that just happened. This... this must be it. This must be the test. He is to be judge here.

Either he is going to come out of all this alive with special inheritance... or he is going to fade... cease to exist as the king take over his life.

"So, what now?" Harry asked softly. His eyes are still avoiding his... what can Harry describe him as? Grandfather? His liege lord?

"You must understand." The man simply said. Harry's lips thinned and he glare at the man for all he was worth. Harry prefers straight answers, not another Dumbledore. Harry silently fumed.

"What is there to understand? You are the King, my ancestor. It has long been foretold that you will return, in the form of your descendent. It is said that you will be reincarnated. But since our family have been eliminated over the years and I am the last of your line, the only possible way is for you taking over me," said Harry through gritted teeth.

Harry was shocked when the man chuckled. "You have yet to understand and comprehend, thus it make way for fear to cloud your understanding."

"Who wouldn't? You will possess me! Taking over my body, my life!" Harry snapped. _Was the man toying with him?_ Harry thought with suspicion.

The man seems to have stilled and Harry suddenly felt that the man was greatly surprise. "Have you truly not figured it out yet?"

"Figure what out?" Harry asked defensively. He started to pace in agitation.

"You know the answer. All that is required is to unveil of your eyes. See, understand. You will find that there is nothing to fear. Not from me." said the man gently.

Harry growled. "Yes," Harry said cynically. "The answer was given. It was written the king was to be..." the rest of the sentence was left unsaid when Harry eyes went comically wide and his jaw dropped.

It is said... the king will be reborn within his family. Reincarnated; by way through a ritual during the _king_'s own coming of age ceremony. There was nothing that stated it could mean that Harry would be the father of the king. And neither Aleesia nor Liam ever mentioned _when_ the king will come. If Harry were to be logical, considering his nemesis is Voldermort, he is in danger of getting kill in the Wizarding war; meaning there is the chance that he might not get to sire the king or any children for that matter. So it all goes back to what Harry suspected ages ago...

The prophecy was referring to him.

So that means...

Harry knees gave out, and he let himself sunk to the floor. "How could I be so... so blind!" Harry whispered, chastising himself. By magic! The man was right! The answer was practically spoon fed to him. It was by his stupidity that he misinterpreting the whole thing!

Reincarnation. It was not possession like he thought. It truly means reincarnation. Literally, no hidden or double meaning! If the king was reincarnated... and within his own descendant... then, if looking at the fact that the family died out and he was the last in line... and if it is indeed referring to him... then, could it be that the man in front of him is...

Starring unblinking into his eyes, Harry knew something that would have rendered him unconscious if he could. Harry was speechless, totally shock. "You're... me..." Harry said breathlessly. He was lightheaded. Harry shook his head in denial. "Impossible!"

It was then, the veil on his eyes lifted, and whatever magic that hindered him to see the man's face was gone. For the first time, Harry could see how the man looks like. Harry was right. He was indeed very handsome. Smooth and unblemished skin; strong jaw and aristocratic cheekbones and natural pale lips. The man makes glowing pale looks natural and exotic! He has bright and glowing red eyes, eyes that are held power and majesty. He was a seduction. Temptation. A predator!

They have the same face but different eyes. He had long - enviously - silky straight hair while Harry's was wild and untameable. He was his magical and mythical race side like Harry his human wizard side. He was the adult version to his teenage body.

He was clearly a higher being. There are no other way to describe someone who have every other magical and non-magical being bow down to him. What race was he herald from was unknown, and Harry was not that rude to ask.

The man raises an eyebrow. He smirks amusingly. "Is it? We are the same person, you and I."

"I do not understand. What actually is going on? What will happen to me now?" Harry asked nervously. He shifted from foot to foot and his hand clumsily rubbing the back of his neck. In short, Harry was a wreck!

"Nothing, ho harm shall come to you. This is not possession, child. We are a reincarnate beings. Like our emblem, the phoenix, we have a penchant for allowing ourselves be reborn. It is our way to cope with eternity. As to what is going on, you are here so we could be united as one." The man replied soothingly, comfortingly. His eyes was kind, soften in understanding.

"United? How?" Harry inquired, desperate to know his fate.

"By accepting me. Accept who you are." Was the firm reply. His voice had echo of authoritative and power.

Harry looked up at the man sceptically. "Then by accepting you, we are... what?"

"Merely a merging of our minds; our memories. A complete bond. We will be whole again. Nothing more, nothing less,"

Harry blinks. He blinks and blinks and stared at the man incredulously, gaping like a fish. "That's it? That's basically it? The ritual –"

"The ritual was design to purge any harmful things from your body as well as unblocking any talent that you might have. It does nothing to your conscious or your soul. This astral plane merely gives us the opportunity to be complete, while your body heals."

Harry was still doubtful. Nothing was ever that simple with him. There was always a catch involve. "Harry pressed on, cautiously, carefully weighing his next question. Then, all that will happen to me... is that I'll remember my past lives? Why have I not any memory, or any indication of reincarnation before?"

"Our lives are many and in some, very long. It can burden the soul with knowledge and experience not of your own. An ancient being in a mere infant's body. It's unnatural in many ways. By being reincarnated and your memories unlock now rather than sooner, at least we have gave you time to grow unhindered."

The man said we. He didn't say I but we. It hinted that there was more than one rebirth, Harry noticed this. "Why now?" Harry asked in resignation. _Why ascend now when you can ascend so many times before_, Harry silently added.

The man rose from his throne and languidly makes his way to Harry, dropping to one knee in front of him. "Accept me and you will understand." He offered his hand for Harry to accept, patiently.

Harry look at the offered hand then back at the man's eyes. He fidgeted nervously where he sat. This was a huge step. Who knows what could happen from here on out. Who knows how he will look like after? Destiny and fate has fuck him up more than he likes. What makes this time any different?

His self doubt must have shown clearly on his face. The man smile and said kindly, "Do not be afraid. Trust me."

Harry breathes anxiously. He nodded slowly. He raises his head to look at the man in the eyes – and was shock at what he finds there.

Caring, Kindness, compassionate, comfortableness, protectiveness. Being near him now, it soothes Harry like a family would. It erased his doubt completely.

Harry smiled softly. He was no longer afraid.

Harry reached out and took the offered hand.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Author Footnote;**

I would have give you guys a longer chapter. But I do not want to rush this as it deals a bit on Narnia so called history. So I'll post them parts by parts.

Read and review... even though the chapter is lousy I still want to hear your opinion.

Elvina P.


End file.
